


Fluff Me The Fuck Up

by anephemeralmind



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Porn, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, First Time Bottoming, Fluff, Hand Jobs, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Public Blow Jobs, Public Hand Jobs, pun not intended
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-05-31 11:56:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 25,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19425490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anephemeralmind/pseuds/anephemeralmind
Summary: Timmy thinks he's applying for the job of a PA. He's not.AKA - The one where Timmy accidentally gets himself hired to suck Armie's dick.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This might just be the dumbest thing I've ever written, but hey, at least I amused myself.

When Timmy had come across the ad while looking for jobs, it had seemed harmless enough. He admits he didn’t read it all too closely – mostly because it sounded like every other PA ad out there and by now he’d read about a thousand of them, and knew what they’d say. Granted, looking back, he really should’ve taken more time to actually read this one.

When he’d gotten the call that they’d like to see him for an interview, he’d been thrilled. He’d been at a few interviews before, but the jobs had always gone to someone else, someone better, with more experience. The call had been really promising though, they’d said he seemed like just the thing they were looking for, and that they were really excited to sit down and get to know him a little better.

None of the other job interview invites had gone like that.

He’d been cautiously optimistic, but he never actually expected to get the job, mostly because no matter how well he thought the interviews had gone, someone else always got the job instead. But this one, he didn’t even have to wait for them to call him a few days later, he’d gotten a job offer right then and there.

Needless to say, he was so overjoyed he forgot the most basic rule of adulthood – read your contracts before signing them. He didn’t even take the time to read his job description, just jotted his name down on the dotted line, and boy did that come back to bite him…

For his first day, he showed up at the address he’d been given, about half an hour before he was supposed to be there, but sue him, he was nervous. He just really didn’t want to be late, and you never knew how bad traffic could be – never mind the fact that he’d _walked_ there.

It looked like pretty much every other building on the block, nothing special about it at all, and one thing is for certain, you’d never fucking know what went down in there just looking at the exterior. Because if Timmy had known, he would have walked right the fuck back home and never looked back.

Okay, so, that’s a total lie, but he’d definitely be more apprehensive about walking inside, that’s for goddamn sure.

When the clock hits 10, he rings the doorbell – as instructed – and just seconds later the door buzzes open and he steps inside. He only has a few seconds to look around the lobby before a pinging noise rings out, startling him a little, and then the elevator doors open, a cute blonde woman stepping out and meeting his eyes with a kind smile.

“Chalamet?” She asks, and he nods. He couldn’t help but be a little amused at the fact that she hadn’t even tried to pronounce his first name, or maybe this was a strict surname only business – but they hadn’t said anything about that at the interview.

He’d come to find, however, there was _a lot_ of things they hadn’t told him at that interview.

“Yeah, yeah that’s me. But you can call me Timmy.” He smiles, extending his hand for a handshake. She seems a little startled, but reaches out to shake his hand with a smile. “Nice to meet you.”

“Nice to meet you, Timmy, I’m Jenny” After the handshake, she claps her hands in front of her chest, giving him a quick once over. “So, you’re Armie’s new fluffer, huh? Oh, but he’s gonna _adore_ you.”

Timmy can’t help but frown a little, mostly because he’d never heard a PA referred to as a fluffer before, but then maybe that was some sort of inside joke at this company or something, a nickname of sorts, he’d expected something a little more along the lines of ‘coffee boy’ or even the less amusing ‘slave’ but fluffer? No, he’d never heard that term before.

In hindsight, he definitely should’ve spent more time on the internet.

He’d also never heard of anyone with the name Armie before, but these days with people calling their children Khaleesi, who the fuck even knew what constituted as normal anymore.

“Uhm, yeah, I guess that’s me, yeah.” He winces a little at the obvious nervous edge to his voice, but Jenny doesn’t seem to even notice. She presses the button to bring the elevator back to their floor, and turns to him with a smile.

“Are you excited for your first day?” Timmy doesn’t really understand why she’s smirking at him, but he figures it’s just yet another inside joke he’s not a part of yet.

“Yeah, I think it’ll be fun.” He nods, and Jenny giggles, making him tilt his head in confusion, because honestly, what the fuck?

They take the elevator up to the top floor, and Timmy immediately make a pact with himself to never look out the fucking windows, because the last thing he’d need would be to throw up all over himself.

“Just, I should probably give you a heads up.” Jenny starts, snorting a little to herself. “It’s just, well, Armie. He’s… Well, he can be a bit of a mouthful, but, I’m sure you’ll get the hang of it soon enough.”

Timmy feels his eyebrows furrow, and blinks stupidly over at Jenny. “You mean, handful?”

Jenny just laughs and nods. “Sure, that too.” The elevator doors open to reveal a large floor to ceiling window, and Timmy immediately closes his eyes and takes a deep breath in through his nose. “Don’t like heights, huh?” Jenny asks, and when he lets out a breathy “No.” She takes his hand in hers and slowly leads him down the hallway.

“Alright, we’re here. You can open your eyes now.” Jenny says before knocking on the door, and calls out “It’s Jenny, I’ve brought Armie’s new boy.”

The door opens just seconds later, and a man dressed in nothing but a pair of boxer shorts steps outside, his brown eyes looking Timmy up and down, before a wide smirk takes over his face. “Oh man, Armie is gonna fucking lose his mind.” He laughs, and Jenny nods, looking over at Timmy with a pleased smile.

“I know right? That’s what I said! Elena and James really outdid themselves this time.”

It’s the half naked man’s turn to nod, and he extends his hand towards Timmy, still smirking at him. “I’m Jay, the director.”

Timmy’s eyebrows practically hits his hairline, because he never expected to meet the boss of the company in his fucking underwear on his first day. “I’m – I, uh. Timmy. Nice to meet you?”

“God, you’re adorable.” Jay sighs, shaking his head. “Armie is gonna fucking die when he sees you, I can’t wait.”

Timmy still can’t get over the fact that the boss is just casually walking around in his underwear, so he doesn’t really hear a word of what is coming out of Jay’s mouth. He does remember that at the interview, they – Elena and James, apparently, he’d already forgotten their names – had made a point to say that the work environment was as informal as you could get, and that they’d laughed about it, but still. He had expected people to wear clothes.

Which, turns out, he shouldn’t have.

He follows Jay into the main room, and feels his eyes widen. Right in the middle of the room is a huge bed, and on top of it are two guys fucking. Like actually having sex. Right in front of his eyes.

And in front of a camera.

He’s on the set of a porno movie, he realizes, and feels his cheeks heat up. Jay looks over at him and grins. “So, the one on top there, that’s your guy, that’s Armie. But I’m sure you already knew that.” He grins, wiggling his eyebrows at Timmy, who just swallows dryly and looks back at the people on the bed.

Timmy startles when Jay suddenly yells out “Cut!” and walks over to the cameras. “Close ups okay?” He asks the guy operating one of the cameras, and gets a nod. “Excellent.” He smiles, before walking over to the bed.

He can’t hear what’s being said over there, but suddenly the guy Jay had pointed out to him – Armie – pushes himself up on his elbows and looks directly over at Timmy. Timmy feels his cheeks heat up again as Armie smirks, biting his bottom lip and giving Timmy a very obvious, and extremely slow, once over before turning back to Jay and nodding his head with a wide grin on his face.

Feeling completely out of his depth, and like he’s really missing a key detail, Timmy fishes his phone out of his pocket, and tries to remember what Jenny had called him earlier.

What was it, a flusher? No, that didn’t sound right. A fucker? Hah, no, get a grip Timmy, come on, fucking _think!_

A fluffer, that was it. That was fucking it.

He exhales, and quickly types the word into Google, closing his eyes as he hits the search button. It takes a few seconds before he dares opening his eyes again, but when he does, and he reads what Google has to tell him, his eyes nearly bulge out of his skull and his heart drops into his fucking shoes.

“ _A fluffer is a person employed to keep a male porn performer's penis erect on the set.”_

A hysterical laugh fills his head, and he doesn’t dare open his mouth just on the off chance that it manages to escape through his lips for all these naked people to hear. He thought he’d been hired to get Armie coffee, or something like that. But no, he’d been hired to fucking keep his _dick hard_.

What the fuck was he supposed to do now?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I am aware fluffers don't actually exist these days. But picture this; What if they did? 😇
> 
> Right, I know you're all waiting for the next update in the Stole My Dog saga, and I feel I should explain why you got this silly thing instead.
> 
> Long story short - I'm currently in hospital (been here for a week already and I'm so bored I could cry) and I don't have my laptop here, just my phone, so, since all my fic files are on the computer, I couldn't update that one just yet. Instead, I wrote this silly thing to entertain myself. Because istg, hospitals are without a doubt the most boring places on earth. Especially when there's no wifi and you have to survive on a measly 2gb of data until the 20th....
> 
> Idk how long this is gonna be, but probably not all that long tbh. I'm not gonna give a chapter count, cause as we know I suck hard at those, so, I guess it depends on how long I have to stay here for 😂
> 
> Also, since this was written on my phone, there's very little spellcheck, sorry about that 😬
> 
> Hope you still liked it though ❤️


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi. Hello. I'm back!

When Armie stands up and starts walking towards him, still completely naked and seemingly giving zero fucks about it, all Timmy seems to be able to think is; _wow, he’s huge_.

It’s not just that he’s tall, like really fucking tall, but he’s so _broad_ too. Like, literally, if he were to stand right in front of Timmy, the people behind Armie wouldn’t even be able to see him, he’d cover him completely.

The thought of that totally doesn’t send shivers down Timmy’s spine at all.

Nope.

He _totally_ doesn’t have a size kink.

Definitely not.

That would probably sound a lot more convincing if his eyes didn’t immediately zero in on Armie’s dick, lightly bouncing between his legs as he’s making his way over. It’s bigger than any other dick that Timmy has seen before – even in the few porns he’s watched, and it’s still hard. It takes everything in him to not start to hysterically laugh as he remembers that it’s literally his job now to keep it that way.

His actual fucking job, is to suck Armie’s dick in between filming so that it stays hard until filming starts back up again, so that Armie can properly fuck people on screen for hours at a time.

How the hell is he going to explain _that_ to his mother?!

Timmy is so busy internally panicking that he doesn’t really notice that Armie has managed to cross the room, and is now standing right in front of him – At least not until there’s a huge hand cupping his face.

He would’ve thought it would startle him, but instead he feels his eyes fluttering shut and he finds himself leaning into Armie’s touch, hearing a rumbling chuckle coming from deep in Armie’s chest.

“Fuck, look at you.” Armie whispers, and Timmy feels his thumb start to gently rub his bottom lip. He doesn’t know why, but his first instinct is to open his mouth and let Armie slowly push his thumb into his mouth, pressing down on his tongue, before he closes his lips around it and gives it a light suck.

Timmy has totally forgotten about the fact that they’re in a room surrounded by people, at least until he hears Jay calling out an amused “Oy, Armie, told you he was perfect didn’t I?”

Armie chuckles again before removing his thumb from Timmy’s mouth, and Timmy slowly opens his eyes, blinking to clear his vision, and biting into his bottom lip as he feels a blush start to make its way onto his cheeks.

He watches as Armie’s tongue peeks out to wet his lips, and he feels the urge to get up on his tip toes and connect their lips – to see what Armie would taste like – but instead he shakes his head to try and clear it, and awkwardly rubs the back of his neck. “Uhm...” He starts, but Armie just smirks.

“I only have one question.” Armie says, staring into Timmy’s eyes and lighting his blood on fire. Timmy sucks his bottom lip into his mouth and nods, not knowing what to expect from Armie just yet. “Have you ever done this before?”

Timmy blinks rapidly in confusion, before scrunching his nose up and whispering quietly. “What? Sucked dick?”

Armie immediately starts laughing, repeating _sucked dick?_ under his breath as if it was the funniest thing he’d heard in ages. “That wasn’t what I meant at all.” Armie says once he’s able to get the laughter under control, wiping an imaginary tear away from under his eye with his finger. “But I guess knowing the answer to that wouldn’t hurt. Though, with a mouth like yours, it’d be a fucking crime if mine was the first dick that got to feel your lips stretched around it.”

“Uhm.” Timmy swallows deeply and looks up at Armie from under his eyelashes. “I… I mean, I’ve sucked dick before, that’s… Uhm.” He doesn’t know why he feels so awkward talking about it in front of Armie, because truth is he fucking loves sucking dick – he never thought he’d make a career out of it, but, here he was – And apparently it’s true what people say: Life works in mysterious ways.

“Yeah? You enjoy getting down on your knees for people? Getting your mouth stuffed full of dick?” Armie teases darkly, and Timmy feels his breath catch in his throat, but he forces himself to nod. Because he does, he really fucking does, and now that some of the initial shock has worn off, he can’t deny that he’s really excited to get his mouth on Armie’s dick.

Though that might also just be because it’s Armie. He doesn’t know what it is, but something about him is just… Magnetic. He feels drawn to him, and he doesn’t even fucking know him.

And more than that, he’s a _pornstar_.

He literally gets his dick sucked, and fucks people with it, for a living. How is Timmy ever going to measure up to any of _that?!_ Yeah he’s sucked some dick before, and really enjoyed it, but he’s far from a _professional_.

“You’re gonna be such a good boy for me, aren’t you?” Armie practically purrs, lightly tracing Timmy’s Adam’s apple with the tip of his finger, grinning down at him when Timmy swallows before nodding again.

Timmy feels Armie’s hand cover his own, before he finds himself being dragged towards the bed Armie had just been fucking some other guy on. He wrinkles his nose a little as he looks at it, trying to see if he can find a safe place to sit down and not get any come on his jeans, when Armie snorts. “There’s no come stains on here, if that’s what you’re wondering. We haven’t shot that yet.”

Timmy feels his face heat up with embarrassment, and sits down next to Armie, leaving quite a bit of space between them. He looks over at the camera equipment, extremely grateful that the studio lights had been turned off, or he’d be blind right now. He can see Jay talking with the camera guy, before he looks up and meets Timmy’s gaze, winking at him.

“So.” Jay calls out, getting everyone’s attention. “How about we break for 15 minutes? Meet back here around 10:30? Sound good?” Everyone cheers, and Jay sends a smirk over at Armie. “Don’t forget now, Armie, I need you hard and ready to go when we start back up. So, don’t ride Timmy too hard, eh? You know the rules.”

“No coming unless it’s on camera.” Everyone says at the same time, making Timmy’s eyebrows shoot up towards his hairline.

It’s not that he expected his first day to not include any work, but, since he didn’t expect his job to be sucking Armie’s dick, he’d sort of hoped it would take a little longer before he had to, well, _work_.

As people start to walk off the set, Armie turns towards Timmy, still holding his hand and lightly stroking the back of his palm. “You know, you never answered me before.” He says quietly, and Timmy raises a questioning eyebrow at him.

“You never actually asked me a proper question though.”

Armie chuckles, and nods, inclining his head towards him. “True. What I meant to ask was, have you ever done this before? As in, have you ever worked as a fluffer before? Or am I your first?”

Timmy can’t quite hide the wince that flashes across his face, and he sees Armie’s smile soften, and feels him give his hand a gentle squeeze. “It’s alright if this is your first time, you know.” Armie says kindly, “Everyone has to start somewhere. I’d just rather know in advance so that I don’t accidentally make you uncomfortable by expecting you to be more familiar with this setting than you are.”

“Uhm.” Timmy starts, scratching the side of his nose before shrugging, figuring it’s best to be honest. Or, at least a little honest, he had no intention of telling Armie that he’d only worked out what he’d been hired for in the last few minutes. Clearing his throat, he looks over at Armie with a sheepish smile. “I… This is, I mean, you’re – You’re my first.”

Armie sucks in a deep breath and closes his eyes before muttering, “ _Fuck_ , okay.” under his breath, slowly opening his eyes and looking over at Timmy as he reaches out to rub his bottom lip with his thumb again. “I’ll be gentle with you, I promise.” He whispers, and Timmy lets his tongue peek out, lightly wetting the pad of Armie’s thumb.

“What if I don’t want you to?” He says quietly and his blood turns into liquid fire in his veins when he sees Armie’s pupils dilate with arousal, before he slowly licks his lips and leans in to whisper hotly in Timmy’s ear, instantly making his dick harden in his pants.

“Oh, baby, be careful what you wish for.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so fucking sorry I just literally dropped off the face of the earth, which definitely wasn't the plan, but I was a total moron and used up all my phone data, to the point where I couldn't even go on the app and buy any more. And I know I worried some of you, which again, I'm so sorry ❤️❤️❤️ I'm so behind on everything now, omg, I'll be spending the next few days trying to catch up on everything.
> 
> Also, I have a tumblr now. Which there is absolutely nothing on at the moment, but hey, it exists. So follow me on there if you want to. It's @ [anephemeralmind](https://anephemeralmind.tumblr.com/) because I'm creative like that. 
> 
> Also also, the next part to Stole My Dog should be up in the next couple of days 😊


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is literally....
> 
> A blowjob.
> 
> And that's about it.
> 
> Have fun!

Timmy doesn’t know why he’d expected Armie to lean in and kiss him, because that definitely wasn’t in his job description – or at least he didn’t think so, who actually knows what the fuck it said at this point, but it would be the first thing he’d check when he’d get home, that was for fucking sure – but when instead of kissing him, Armie starts to gently push him to his knees, he can’t help but feel a little disappointed.

But then suddenly Armie’s dick is in his face, and every single thought he might have been having goes flying out of his brain.

He doesn’t even realize that he’s opened his mouth, and let his tongue come out to cover his bottom lip, until Armie lets out a curse and slowly rubs the head of his dick against Timmy’s tongue. The salty taste of Armie’s precome quickly coats his taste buds, and the only thing Timmy finds himself thinking is; _shit, why does he taste so good?_

“Fuck, look at you.” Armie murmurs, still teasing himself by rubbing his dick against Timmy’s tongue. “God, I just wanna…” Armie trails off, looking down at where his dick is resting against Timmy’s tongue – Timmy’s hands are just aimlessly lying in his lap, not wanting to reach up and touch Armie without his permission.

Not that he thought Armie would mind if he touched him, since he was kinda hired to do that. But he wanted Armie to tell him to touch him, and until then, he wouldn’t do anything. Except keep his mouth open and let Armie use him however he wanted.

If you had told him yesterday that this would be how he’d be spending his first hour at his new job – on his knees with a pornstar’s dick resting on his tongue – he would have thought you were losing your goddamn mind.

But here he fucking was, on his knees on a gooddamn porn set, keeping the star’s dick wet – as per his contract. What in the fuck even was his life?

The crazy thing is, now that Armie’s dick actually is in – or at least very close to – his mouth, he doesn’t care that this might seem weird to others, in fact, this might just be the best job he’s ever had.

For one, Armie is really fucking hot and his dick is _amazing_. But also, sucking dick has always been one of Timmy’s favorite things to do in terms of sex acts — apart from getting fucked of course. But most of the guys he’s been with could never last long enough to do both, and then the blowjobs usually got cut way shorter than he’d like.

So the fact that he was essentially getting paid to give the slowest, most self indulgent blowjobs of them all, on the hottest fucking guy he’s ever seen?

Yeah, there are definitely worse ways of earning some money.

When Armie’s hand cups the back of his head, Timmy’s eyes flutters shut, and then when Armie sinks his fingers into Timmy’s curls and closes his fist around them before using his grip to guide Timmy’s head closer to his dick, he can’t help but groan low in his throat.

The next thing he knows, his mouth is stuffed full of dick, and Armie lets out what can only be described as a wounded howl.

“ _Fucking christ!_ ” Armie moans as he lets go of Timmy’s hair, and his dick slips out from between Timmy’s lips. Timmy keeps his mouth open though, hoping Armie would put it back in as quick as possible, because weirdly, he already missed the weight of it on his tongue. “God, Timmy, I just – I fucking wanna ram my dick all the way down your throat and empty everything I’ve got in you.”

Timmy’s eyes flutters shut again as Armie guides the tip of his cock against his lips, painting them with his precome, before finally giving Timmy what he was craving – slowly feeding his dick into Timmy’s mouth, letting him suckle on it and drool all over himself.

“Shit.” Armie groans, looking down at Timmy’s lips stretched around his cock and running a hand through his hair before biting into his bottom lip and pushing his hips forward, making his dick hit the back of Timmy’s throat. “Do you know how fucking badly I just wanna say fuck this shoot and fucking _use_ you?”

Letting Armie’s dick fall from his mouth, Timmy clears his throat and looks up at Armie from under his eyelashes. “I’d let you.” He whispers, unable to stop a smile from spreading on his face when Armie lets out a guttural sound before quickly grabbing the base of his dick – clearly in an attempt to starve off his orgasm.

Sadly, though probably for the best in terms of Timmy’s job security, he succeeds, though his dick is a lot redder than it was just five minutes ago.

“Fuck, don’t say shit like that.” Armie pants, his dick leaking steady streams of precome which Timmy desperately wants to clean up with his tongue.

“Why not? It’s true.” Timmy shrugs, unable to hold off any longer, and leans in to slowly trail his tongue up the underside of Armie’s dick, keeping eye contact with him the entire time. “You can do whatever you want to me.” He says innocently as he swallows down Armie's precome, licking his lips before leaning in to press a kiss to the tip of Armie's cock, looking up at him with a small smile. "Please?"

“ _Timmy_.” Armie whines, still squeezing the base of his cock while Timmy closes his lips around it. “You have no idea what you’re offering, baby, no idea at all. If you let me, I’d fucking _wreck_ you.”

“Mhm.” Timmy moans around Armie’s dick, pulling back to let it rest against his bottom lip as he looks up at Armie. “Maybe that’s exactly what I want?”

Before Armie has the chance to respond to that, people start coming back onto the set, the small break apparently over already. But Armie doesn’t seem to care, just gently guides his dick back into Timmy’s mouth, keeping it there for him to suck on while everyone kept on doing their thing as if there wasn’t a blowjob happening right in front of them.

The idea of people being able to watch him as he sucked Armie’s dick turned him on a lot more than he had anticipated, and in a cruel twist of fate, he’s the one who suddenly finds himself on the edge of coming.

And of course Armie noticed, running his hand through Timmy’s curls and grabbing the back of his head to hold him in place while he lazily thrust in and out of his mouth.

“You like that, huh? People watching you suck my dick?” Armie smirks down at him, chuckling a little when he feels Timmy moaning around him. “Maybe you should consider joining me in front of the camera sometime. Just imagine all the people who could watch you take my cock, getting off on you moaning for me.”

“Fuck, Armie, I –” Timmy groans, and Armie can’t seem to stop himself from fucking Timmy’s mouth with a little more force than before.

“Yeah? You’d like that? Getting fucked by me while everyone’s watching? Feeling my dick stretching you open, and filling you up so good you wouldn’t even remember your own name. Would you like that? Hmm?” It seems like Armie has forgotten all about the fact that Timmy wasn’t actually supposed to make him come, just keep his dick wet in between takes, because he’s properly fucking Timmy’s mouth now – hitting the back of his throat practically with every thrust.

Not that Timmy minds, he’s so far gone he’s forgotten that there are people around who are possibly watching them, and he’s forgotten all about the fact that the goal wasn’t to make Armie come. Because now that’s all he wants, for Armie to fill his mouth up with his come as well as his dick. He wants it to drip down his face, and stain his t-shirt.

It only takes about three more thrusts of Armie’s dick in his throat before Timmy shoots off into his pants, and when he moans around Armie as it happens, it only takes a couple of seconds before Armie follows him over the edge.

Giving Timmy exactly what he wanted, a mouthful of his come, and there is so much of it that a lot of it does drip down his chin and onto his t-shirt. The high of coming doesn’t last very long, because as soon as Armie’s softening dick starts to slide out of Timmy’s mouth, they hear Jay clearing his throat and they both look at him with wide eyes, before looking back at each other and blushing.

“Well, okay then.” Jay says with a snort, his eyes tracking the movement of Armie’s come dripping down from Timmy’s lips. “Guess we’re getting the Cetaphil out for the come shot today.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, clearly Timmy isn't very good at his job. It's a good thing he's cute. 
> 
> I make up a lot of shit, but one thing I did not make up, is the fact that they sometimes use Cetaphil to fake come shots in porn. Seriously. Google it if you don't believe me.
> 
> Also, come chat with me on tumblr. I'm [@anephemeralmind](https://anephemeralmind.tumblr.com/) on there too because I lack the creativity to come up with anything else. There's still not that much on there, but I'm working on it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said I was going to post the next chapter to Stole My Dog today, and I'm still hoping I'll be able to do that, but it's also taking me longer than I'd hoped, so it might end up being tomorrow instead. So. To soften the blow, have this instead :D

Timmy is standing shirtless in the small kitchen intended for the cast, in the room next door to the _porn set_ where Armie was currently putting his dick into someone else, brushing his teeth when Jenny comes stumbling in, staring at him with wide eyes. “Is it true? You made Armie come?”

With a sigh, Timmy spits the toothpaste out before looking up at her and nodding, nervously biting into his bottom lip as he cringes a little at himself. “Yeah, I… I don’t know how it happened, I know I wasn’t supposed to, and that everyone must hate me now, but I –”

He gets cut off by Jenny’s hysterical laugh, and in any other situation he’d probably be feeling a little offended, but right now, he just wants to know what the fuck is going on, so he just stares at Jenny, raising one of his eyebrows, waiting for her to finish laughing so she can tell him what’s so fucking funny all of a sudden.

Because Timmy definitely didn’t find his imminent firing particularly funny. He might not have realized what he signed up for at first, and it definitely took him by surprise when he did find out, but godfuckingdammit, he needed this job. He actually _liked_ this job, and despite how badly he fucked it up, he would really like to be able to keep it.

But more than anything, more than the worry of being able to pay his rent, his tuition and his student loans, was the worry that this would be his only chance at getting his mouth on Armie’s dick, and he just couldn’t have that.

This could not be the one and only time Timmy got to feel his lips stretched around Armie, or the weight of his dick on his tongue, the salty sweet taste of his precome – it just could not be the last time. It couldn’t be. He’d do fucking anything to make sure it wasn’t.

“Oh, god, Timmy, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to laugh at you.” Jenny breathes out, carefully wiping away a couple of tears from under her eye, trying really hard not to mess up her make-up in the process. “It’s just… Oh god, how do I explain this?” She mutters to herself, while shifting her weight from one foot to the other, before looking up at Timmy with a soft smile on her face.

“Nobody hates you for this, Timmy. In fact, most people are jealous as fuck.”

When Timmy immediately frowns in confusion, Jenny giggles again, patting his naked shoulder awkwardly. “I keep forgetting you’re all new to this.” She says, her tone lacking any of the condescension most people would’ve said that phrase with. “Timmy, nobody ever makes Armie come. _Ever._ The only person who gets Armie off, is Armie.”

“W-What?” Timmy stutters out, his eyes going wide, and Jenny starts giggling again. “But, what? I – I didn’t even _do_ anything, I just sucked his – I mean, you must be – You’re joking right?”

Shaking her head, making her ponytail swish back and forth, Jenny grins up at him. “Nope. Not joking.” She says with a laugh. “Directors both love and hate to work with him, because he has the best stamina, can fuck for hours if needed. But, when it comes to getting a comeshot…” Jenny pauses and looks at Timmy with a smirk that almost makes him a little uncomfortable.

“Used to be that filming would have to pause until he could jerk himself to the very edge, and then they’d hurry to get the cameras rolling just in time for him to shoot all over his partners back, or face, or whatever the fuck they were going for at the time. And sometimes, it still didn’t work, so they were forced to just dump Cetaphil all over. But now… Well, now there’s you.”

Timmy swallows slowly, and sucks in a deep breath, eyes nervously flickering between Jenny and the sink before finally settling on Jenny. “Uhm, I don’t… I don’t think, I mean, I’m sure it wasn’t because of me. Jay said, you know, before he left he said that – ”

“Coming is only allowed on camera.” Jenny finished for him, and he nods, but she just shakes her head and starts laughing again. “Yeah, that is the general rule. But that particular rule has never applied to Armie, and when Jay says it to him, it’s meant as a joke, because _everyone_ knows Armie barely ever comes _on_ camera, he’s never gonna waste a load off cam.”

“But.” Timmy starts, and Jenny just shakes her head again, grinning wickedly at him, making Timmy wish a hole would open in the floor so he could sink right into it and disappear forever.

“Nope, it wasn’t just a fluke Timmy. This was all you. You got Armie Hammer to prematurely blow his load, you’re a fucking legend!” With that Jenny turns around and leaves the room, leaving Timmy standing there on his own, with his mouth hanging open in surprise.

He’s still standing there a couple of minutes later —but at least he’s managed to close his mouth — when the door opens again. This time, it’s not Jenny who comes bounding in, but rather a very naked Armie.

Despite having had his dick in his mouth less than half an hour ago, Timmy instantly feels a blush heat up his cheeks, and when Armie chuckles, Timmy looks down at his feet — anything to keep from staring too hard at what was between Armie’s legs.

“There you are.” Armie says, coming to a stop right in front of Timmy. He was standing so close that his toes were practically touching Timmy’s, and he could feel the heat of Armie’s body against his entire front, his skin immediately erupting into goosebumps. “I was worried you’d left.”

Looking up with a frown, Timmy sucks his bottom lip into his mouth, and tilts his head. “Why would I leave?” It comes out as a whisper, because the second he looks into Armie’s eyes, his breath leaves him.

All he can do is stand there and watch as Armie smiles softly at him, looking down at his lips before reaching out to gently try and push his curls behind his ear.

“I was afraid I’d scared you off.” Armie says quietly, absently licking his lips as he looks back up into Timmy’s eyes. “I got a little caught up in the moment, and I forgot that this was your first go at this, so I just wanted to apologize.”

“No.” Timmy says sharply, making Armie’s eyes go wide as he takes a step back. “I don’t want you to _apologize._ ” He practically spits out, running a hand through his hair, messing it up even more than what Armie had done earlier, before looking back down at the floor, hating every single inch of the distance between his and Armie’s feet. “If anything, _I’m_ the one that should apologize. I fucked everything up, I shouldn’t have… I didn’t mean to ruin the rest of the shoot for you, for everyone, I’m sorry.”

Armie takes a step closer, bringing him even closer than before, making the tips of their toes touch. “Don’t.” He says quietly, touching the palm of his hand to the side of Timmy’s neck, his thumb gently rubbing against his pulse point, making his knees weak. “You did nothing wrong.”

“But I –” Timmy starts, only to be cut off by Armie’s lips softly touching his own.

It barely counts as a kiss – it’s honestly just a chaste meeting of lips. Armie pulls back, and ends it all, before Timmy even has a chance to realize what has happened. But he slowly licks his lips, hoping to be able to taste Armie on there regardless.

“Timmy.” Armie whispers, almost sounding like he’s in pain, and when Timmy finally looks up and meets his gaze, electricity shoots up his spine. Armie’s eyes flutters shut as he starts leaning in, he can feel Armie’s hot breath on his lips as his own eyes slowly start to fall shut, but before their lips have a chance to meet, the door to the kitchen smacks open for the third time, and Jay’s voice fills the room.

“There you are!” Jay grins, unwittingly copying Armie’s greeting as he barges in on them. Taking an embarrassed step back, Timmy chews on his bottom lip as he rubs the back of his neck, willing his face not to flare up with the brightest blush known to man.

But Jay doesn’t seem to even notice that he interrupted anything, or if he did notice, he definitely didn’t seem to care. He just walks in and casually claps Armie on the shoulder with a smile, “We’re ready to film again, so we need you back on set, man.” and with that, he walks straight back out, not even looking back to check that Armie was actually following him or not.

Armie lets out a muffled curse as he runs his hands across his face, sending Timmy a tight-lipped smile before quickly nodding his head and following Jay out of the room.

Timmy lets out a breath he didn’t even know he was holding, and leans back against the counter, gripping the edge of it so tightly his fingers go all white from lack of blood flow. He tips his head back to look up at the ceiling and tries to control his breathing – in through the nose while counting to four, hold it while counting to seven, and slowly breathe out through the mouth to the count of eight, just like his therapist had taught him.

He doesn’t know how long he stands there trying to keep his breathing calm, but it can’t have been that long, because suddenly Jay sticks his head in through the doorway and calls his name. “Ey, Timmy, I thought I said we needed you on set man, don’t leave us hanging now.”

“What?” Timmy says dumbly, blinking over at Jay as if he’d disappear into a puff of smoke any second, because there is no way he’d heard him right, he must be hallucinating, there is no other way. “I’m… I’m needed? On set? For _filming?_ ”

Jay just grins, and nods his head, beckoning Timmy with his hand. “Yeah, man, didn’t you hear? You’ve been promoted.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooooooooh, a promotionnnnnn, what ever could this meaaaaannn??? 😇
> 
> Come yell at me for my rude cliffhangers on tumblr. I'm @anephemeralmind there too.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here we go, promotion!  
> Ehehehehehe *prepares to get murdered*

Timmy has no idea what to expect when he finally works up the courage to follow Jay onto the set, because what the fuck did he mean, he’d been promoted? What comes after being a fluffer? He doesn’t think he wants to be a pornstar.

At least… No, okay, so, he knows himself well enough to know that he _might_ consider it, if he only had to be with Armie. But since he doesn’t think pornstars actually get to choose their co-stars, and they definitely don’t get to be exclusive with them, then it’s not really something he can ever see himself wanting to do.

He just wants to keep being able to put his hands and mouth on Armie, it’s really as simple as that.

A bit much for a guy he’s barely spoken to, but then Timmy was never one to do anything by halves – he went all in, every time. So whatever this promotion entails, fuck it if he wasn’t gonna nail it.

As he makes his way over to where Jay is standing, behind the camera talking to the guy operating the lighting, Timmy gets a good look at Armie getting the make up on his ass retouched. He can’t say he ever really thought about that aspect of porn before, but in a way, it does make perfect sense.

After all, porn is acting, and actors have to look their best at all times – so of course they’d have make up literally all over.

He still can’t see anything out of the ordinary, that wasn’t here before, that could point to what his new job was going to be, so he tries to work up the courage to ask. Try being the operative word, because he cannot for the life of him seem to get his voice to work.

Jay turns to look at him with one eyebrow raised in question. “Why are you so fidgety?” Timmy just shrugs, unable to stop looking towards the cameras, still not completely sure that Jay doesn’t want him naked, on his hands and knees, in front of them by the end of the day.

Since Jay is clearly a mind reader, or maybe Tmmy is just that fucking obvious, his eyes immediately widens, before he bursts out laughing. “Oh my god, did you think… You thought I was going to make you fuck on camera?” When Timmy just shrugs again, a light blush dusting his cheeks, Jay snorts. “Oh, Timmy boy, no, no. Or, well, not yet anyway.” He finishes with a wink.

Timmy lets out a breath he didn’t even realize he was holding, and sneaks a quick look at Armie who is busy lubing his dick up, and Timmy can feel a light shiver run up his spine. “But then… I mean, you said, uhm, what’s the promotion?”

Jay wraps his arm around Timmy’s shoulder, pulling him a little too close for comfort, and points to Armie. “We need you to get Armie off, it’s as simple as that, really. You’ve been promoted from someone who keeps his dick wet between takes, to someone who does that _as well as_ making him come at the end of the day.”

“Oh.” Timmy swallows deeply, licking his lips. He can’t deny that he likes the sound of that. Getting Armie to come had been such a rush, but it had been a little overshadowed by the instant anxiety that set in because he thought he was getting fired. But now, if getting Armie off was going to be part of his job?

Fucking hell had he struck gold.

“You’ll be getting a raise of course.” Jay adds, clearly reading Timmy’s silence as him having second thoughts about this whole thing, which couldn’t be more wrong. But, getting a pay raise after just a couple of hours on the job, who would ever turn down something like that.

Despite the lack of common sense that landed him in this position, Timmy isn’t actually an idiot, so he turns to Jay with a smirk. “Can I get that in writing?”

Jay bursts out laughing again, taking a step to the side and pointing at Timmy while he nods, a wide grin on his face. “Smart kid, smart kid. I’ll have a new contract drawn up for you to sign before you leave here today.”

Standing behind the cameras, watching Armie fuck, Timmy finds it more than a little difficult to breathe. The way his hips snap forward with such force as he buries his dick in the guy beneath him, Timmy feels himself getting hard, again. He’s still in the same jeans he soiled while sucking Armie off earlier, and even though he’s feeling kinda gross about it, it also kinda adds to his arousal.

He’d never imagined he’d be into all this, the exhibitionism of sucking Armie off in front of everyone, walking around with come crusted boxers, with everyone knowing that he’s walking around with come crusted boxers – it’s a lot. And then you add the fact that he’s lusting after a literal pornstar on top of that, yeah, it’s…

Not how he saw his day going when he woke up this morning, that’s for sure.

“Uhm.” Timmy murmurs, not wanting to talk over the moans and grunts coming from Armie, the sounds kept hitting him straight in the gut, making his dick twitch in his pants.

“Yeah?” Jay slowly turns towards him, raising an eyebrow again, clearly not wanting to take his eyes off the camera, which Timmy understood perfectly. Even though it wasn’t his job to keep watching, like it was Jay’s, he still found it hard taking his eyes off Armie.

“Just, you said I was gonna get Armie off, but, I kinda already…”

“Hah, yeah, you did.” Jay snorts, and nudges his shoulder. “But you see, Mike is such a drama queen, and he fucking _hates_ being Cetaphil’d, so when he heard we were planning on doing that, he threw a full on tantrum.”

With a roll of his eyes, Jay points to something on the screen, and an arm suddenly comes out of nowhere, adjusting Armie’s position, so that he doesn’t keep accidentally blocking the penetration. “Armie claims he hasn’t jerked off for the last week leading up to this, and he thinks he can still do the comeshot naturally, which is where you come in.”

Trying not to focus too much on Armie’s dick pounding into Mike, or how much he wants that dick pounding into him, Timmy turns to look at Jay. “Uhm… And how am I gonna do that?”

Jay just chuckles, and shrugs, ruffling Timmy’s curls. “Fuck if I know, this is your area of expertise, I wouldn’t be able to get him off if I tried.” With that he turns back to the camera, a clear indication that their conversation was over.

They don’t need him to get Armie off just yet, so Timmy had time to go get something to eat. He also got to finally change out of his soiled clothes – he’d kind of forgotten that his t-shirt was also stained with come, at least until Jenny had come in with a shopping bag while he was scarfing down his bagel in the kitchen. She had grinned widely at him as she’d handed the bag over, chuckling to herself as he immediately blushed when he saw what was in there.

“How’d you?” Timmy had frowned when he saw that everything was in his size, because he can’t remember ever telling anyone that in the interview process, but then clearly he had missed quite a lot of things in that interview process, so who the hell really knows.

“I have an eye for these things.” Jenny had shrugged. “It’s my X-men mutation, I can basically look at anyone, and immediately know their sizes.”

Timmy had laughed, and thanked her, before sneaking into the nearest bathroom to change. The t-shirt fit him perfectly, as did the boxer briefs, but jeans were a little tighter than the ones he’d usually wear. He tended to favor the baggy kind, just for comfort, but he can’t deny that he liked the way they made his ass look – since they actually made it look like he had one.

He’d forgotten how nice clean clothes actually felt, after spending so much time wearing the dirty ones, and he made a promise to himself, that he’d try his fucking best to not ruin these – but in the back of his head he already knew it was a lost cause.

Jenny had taken one look at him in his new get up, and wolf-whistled under her breath. “Dang, I have skills, and fuck, Armie’s gonna _die_.” Timmy had just shrugged, hoping the blush on his face wasn’t as obvious as it felt like.

He liked that everyone thought he was perfect for Armie, and that he’d lose his mind over seeing him, because he desperately wanted it to be true.

Hearing Jay call his name Timmy quickly swallows the last piece of his bagel, and hurries back onto the set. He sees Armie and Mike disentangle themselves, and when Armie climbs off the bed to stand next to the bottom of it, Mike gets down on his knees in front of him, making sure to stay within range to catch as much of his come on his face as possible.

Armie meets his gaze as soon as he steps into the room, and when his eyes drop down, tracing every inch of his body, he sees him whisper something that looks suspiciously like “Fuck.” under his breath.

Timmy walks up behind Armie and wraps his arms around his waist, smiling as Armie immediately sinks into his touch. Looking over Armie’s shoulder, Timmy can’t help but chuckle as he sees someone bring Mike his phone, and he immediately starts scrolling through Instagram. “Let me know when you’re ready.” he says, winking up at Timmy.

When Armie spreads his legs, and starts leaning back against Timmy, he instantly forgets about everyone else. The only people in the room that matters, are him and Armie. He pushes his hips against Armie’s ass, and lets him feel exactly how hard he is, pressing a soft kiss to his shoulder while he rubs his palms over Armie’s stomach, feeling his abs tense up beneath his hands.

Lightly scratching his nails down Armie’s chest, hearing him suck in a breath as Timmy pinches his nipples, Timmy feels so fucking high on power, he almost forgets that the goal actually is to get Armie off – not tease him to death.

He brings his hand up to Armie’s mouth, and he doesn’t even have to tell Armie what it is he wants him to do, because Armie immediately knows. His tongue comes out to slowly lick across Timmy palm, getting it wet for his dick.

Timmy is unable to stop himself from moaning as he wraps both his hands around Armie’s dick, but he’s drowned out by Armie’s guttural groan as he starts thrusting into Timmy’s fist. The way Armie is fucking into his fist, it makes his ass grind on Timmy’s dick every time he moves, and Timmy already knows the promise he made to himself earlier is about to fly out the fucking window.

He doesn’t know why, but while working Armie’s dick over the best he can, feeling him shiver in his grip, Timmy looks down and finds Mike staring at them with his jaw slack. The sight takes him a little by surprise, because he’d completely forgotten that people were watching, taking a quick look around, he feels a blush sneak up on his face, because every single person in the room is staring at them.

While he’d never actually thought exhibitionism was for him, he can’t deny that it gets his blood pumping to know that everyone was watching him as he was jerking Armie’s dick. Pushing his hips against Armie ass again, much harder than last time and Timmy has to bite down on Armie’s shoulder to muffle his moan.

When Timmy’s teeth sink into his skin, Armie groans and grabs Timmy’s hips, grinding his ass slowly on his dick. It feels fucking amazing, and Timmy curses the fact that he’s wearing jeans, because if he wasn’t, his dick would be riding up Armie’s crack right about now, he might’ve even been able to slip the tip of his dick inside of him.

Just the thought of that, of fucking Armie, has him groaning low in his throat and shooting off into his new boxers. Obviously able to tell that Timmy just came in his pants, _again_ , Armie groans and calls out a guttural “Now!”

The way everyone springs into action would be a lot more comical, if it didn’t completely fuck with Timmy’s afterglow. His dick has barely finished dribbling out come when he’s suddenly yanked backwards, out of shot, as a camera man crouches down zooming in on the shot of Armie’s dick as he comes all over Mike’s face.

Timmy is still trying to catch his breath when Jay appears next to him, patting him on the back. “ _Fuck_ , good job, kid. You’re a fucking natural at this, christ, you and Armie you look… Just, if you ever want to do that on camera, let me know, yeah?”

Despite still not wanting to be a pornstar, Timmy can’t deny that the idea of getting to be fucked by Armie, or even possibly fucking Armie, is really fucking tempting – even if it would have to be in front of a camera. So he really might just have to say yes to Jay’s offer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... No fucking on camera, yet, sorry? 😇
> 
> Feel free to yell at me, both here and on tumblr. @anephemeralmind over there too


	6. Chapter 6

Timmy is standing in the bathroom, jeans around his ankles, carefully wiping his dick clean with some wet wipes. He’s considering whether taking his boxers off and washing them in the sink will be worth it, or if he should just put them back on as they are, and deal with it the inevitable itching until he can go home and change.

Which he won’t be able to do until after he’s signed Jay’s new contract.

He’s so preoccupied weighing the pros and the cons, that he doesn’t notice the bathroom door opening, or Armie stepping inside. It’s only when Armie’s arms wrap themselves around his waist, much like Timmy had done on him back on set, that Timmy realizes he’s there.

“Wha?” He breathes out, but then Armie’s lips touch his neck, and Timmy’s brain immediately shorts out.

Armie kisses his way up to Timmy’s ear, sucking his earlobe into his mouth, gently biting down on it, making Timmy groan low in his throat. “You like that, huh?” Armie chuckles darkly, bringing his hand up to lightly wrap around Timmy’s throat.

In any other situation, with any other person, Timmy would freak out at that. He’d never liked people touching him there, he doesn’t really know what it is that freaks him out about it, since he had never experienced any types of trauma or anything like that, but he hates it all the same. He’d been with a few people who had asked to touch his throat while he deep-throated them, so that they could feel themselves in there, but he’d always said no.

Feeling Armie’s fingers wrap themselves around his throat however, his dick immediately twitches, desperately trying to get hard again. “Fuck, Armie.” He groans, tilting his head back to rest against Armie’s shoulder.

Armie’s other hand slowly rubs his stomach, and it makes Timmy’s knees feel weak, threatening to give out under him and Armie sucking on his earlobe again definitely doesn’t help. “Are you gonna get hard for me again, baby?” Armie whispers, taking Timmy’s soft dick in his hand, giving it a light shake, making Timmy whine.

“Armie, I… I don’t think I can.” He croaks out, feeling tears spring to his eyes as Armie lightly traces the tip of his finger over the sensitive head of his dick. It feels so good, but it’s also so sensitive that it hurts a little bit.

“That’s too bad.” Armie murmurs, trailing his tongue down the side of Timmy’s neck. “You were such a good boy, getting me off today, I would have liked to return the favor.”

Timmy groans again, pushing his ass back against Armie’s dick, making him chuckle into Timmy’s ear. With a brief kiss to his cheek, Armie turns Timmy around in his arms, bringing them face to face, and they’re standing so close that Timmy feels himself going cross eyed trying to look into his eyes.

Taking Timmy’s hand and placing it on his dick, Armie grins. “Mm, sadly, it’s too soon for me to get hard too, baby. Or did you forget I already blew my load because of you? _Twice_.”

Timmy was about to reply, but then Armie squeezes his hand, which is still on Armie’s dick, and leans in close, whispering against his lips. “I guess we’ll have to save it for later, huh?”

Fully expecting Armie to lean in and kiss him, Timmy takes a deep breath and closes his eyes, but when far too many seconds pass, and Armie’s lips are still not on his, he lets out a small whine. Feeling Armie’s breathy chuckle hit his face, Timmy licks his lips, but he keeps his eyes closed, still waiting for that fucking kiss.

“So needy.” Armie whispers, before finally closing the distance between them, giving Timmy a soft, and way too quick, kiss. It’s hardly enough to satiate Timmy’s need, but Armie pulls back before he gets the chance to even kiss back, much less do anything else.

“Nooo.” He whines, opening his eyes and seeing Armie’s smiling face. “Kiss me properly, please?” Timmy doesn’t even care that he’s behaving like a needy child, he just wants Armie to kiss him so badly that it’s all he can focus on.

Armie just shakes his head, reaching out to touch his thumb against Timmy’s bottom lip. “Later, yeah? When we have the time to do it right.” And with that, he turns around and leaves, the door slamming shut behind him.

It takes Timmy way too long to realize that he’s still standing there with his jeans around his knees and his dick hanging out, but when someone knocks on the door asking if he’s going to be finished in there anytime soon, he quickly gets himself tucked back into his now extremely crusty boxers.

Pulling his jeans up and quickly buttoning them, he washes his hands and lets the person standing outside go in to do their business. He can’t say he recognizes them, but then he hasn’t been here very long, and his brain has been way more preoccupied cataloging every single freckle on Armie’s skin.

Jay never said where he was supposed to wait for him, or if he was supposed to wait for him at all, so Timmy decides to take a quick look around to see if he could find him, and if he couldn’t, he’d just go home – after all, he could always just sign the contract tomorrow instead.

It’s weird seeing the set mostly cleared out, with just the cleaning crew hanging back and doing their thing. He can hear the buzz of the others talking out in the hallway, and he’s about to go join them, to see if maybe Jay is there too, when he suddenly hears Armie’s voice coming from the direction of the kitchen.

Stepping closer, he can hear Jay’s voice too, and his eyebrows raise when he realizes they’re arguing. He really doesn’t mean to eavesdrop, he was actually getting ready to turn around and leave, but then he hears his name, and curiosity takes over.

“Really? _Wow_. I can’t fucking believe you.” Armie scoffs, and even though he can’t actually see him, Timmy just _knows_ he’s running his hands through his hair. “That’s such a fucking low blow, man.”

Jay snorts, and Timmy can’t help but frown at how cruel he sounds when he starts talking. “You’re just gonna have to fucking deal, aren’t you? It’s simple, I _own_ him, so if you want him, you know what you have to do.”

Timmy really didn’t like the thought of Jay claiming ownership over him, he was currently his employer, sure, but he was still his own man. Wasn’t he? Fuck, he really should have read that goddamn contract, because what the fuck else had he missed?!

“You’re such a fucking snake.” Armie spits out, and Timmy startles as hears a loud bang, as if Armie had slammed his fist against the counter top. “You really think I’m just gonna take this sitting down?”

Jay lets out a humorless laugh, which makes Timmy’s skin crawl, and he quickly looks over his shoulder to make sure no one is watching him. “Doesn’t really matter, does it? I still got to him first, _and_ he’s already agreed to sign my new contract. So I could easily sneak some legal jargon in there that would ensure he fully belonged to me, and he wouldn’t even know it.”

Feeling his jaw drop, Timmy nearly misses what Armie says next, but he’s really glad that he didn’t. “Just one problem there Jay, he hasn’t signed that one yet.” The instant relief he feels hearing those words are almost enough to make him announce himself, just so he can spit in Jay’s face.

“He will. You can tell he’s a naive little thing, so he won't know any better. I point, he goes. You should have seen him when I suggested getting him on camera with you, it’s really not gonna take much.” Timmy almost can’t believe that this is the same guy that has been joking around with him all day, because this Jay is nothing but a fucking asshole, and the fact that he’d almost said yes to going on camera for him makes his stomach turn.

There’s a scrape of a chair, as if someone is standing up, before Armie huffs out a breath, and Timmy can perfectly picture him shaking his head. “Yeah, we’ll see about that. I can easily tell him everything, and ruin all your plans.”

“Sure, sure. But what would you even be able to offer him, huh? Face it, Armie, unless you sign my contract, you’ve got _nothing_.” 

Timmy might not be very knowledgeable about the porn industry, but he really doubts Jay is the only director out there that would want to sign Armie, so even if he didn’t sign whatever contract they were arguing about, he very much doubted Armie would stay unemployed very long.

“You’re a bigger idiot than I thought.” Armie snorts, and Timmy can’t help but smile at the incredulity in his voice, he doesn’t know why that’s working for him as much as it is, but one thing is for sure, he’s really fucking into it. “Are you really such a fucking megalomaniac that you can’t even see what the truth is anymore?”

“What the fuck is that supposed to mean?” Jay spits out, clearly not liking the turn this conversation had taken, and Timmy feels his smile widen in anticipation of Armie tearing into him.

“It means, I have offers from literally every single porn studio from here to fucking Russia, okay? Yours isn’t even close to being the most lucrative one. _I’m_ not gonna fucking suffer without you, _you’re_ the one that’s gonna suffer without me.”

If he hadn’t been eavesdropping and trying really hard not to get caught, Timmy would have applauded at that, maybe even done a little fistbump with Armie. Instead, he’s biting into his bottom lip as hard as he can to stop himself from laughing.

“That hardly matters, does it?” Jay says after a long silence. “Because who’s got Timmy, huh? Not _Russia_ , that’s for sure.”

Timmy can’t help but snort, and quickly covers his mouth with his palm, hoping that the sound didn’t carry into the kitchen. But luckily, it seems that Armie and Jay are too preoccupied with their argument to notice.

“Sure, you have him right now, but trust me, that’s not gonna last very long.” Armie declares, voice filled with so much certainty that Timmy would have believed him no matter what he was saying.

Jay lets out another humorless chuckle, and Timmy almost throws up in his mouth a little. How was he supposed to face the guy after this? “You really think he’d choose you? Huh? Risk it all, a steady paycheck _and_ the promise of a great career, you honestly think he’d throw that away, for _you_?”

He doesn’t get to hear what Armie replies to that, because suddenly someone taps him on the shoulder and he nearly shits his pants. But when he turns around, it’s just one of the cleaning crew wanting him to move so that they can go into the kitchen.

Timmy quickly hightails it out of there, so that Armie and Jay can’t tell that he’s been standing there listening in on their conversation for the better part of the last five minutes. He collects his bag from where he’d stashed it in the corner earlier, and with one last look over his shoulder, he closes the door behind himself.

He’s not sure what he’s going to do now, because while he definitely wants to see Armie again, and suck his dick about a hundred more times, he’s really not sure he could stomach facing Jay again. And at least for now, it seemed that he couldn’t really have one without the other.

Cursing himself for not thinking to ask Armie for his phone number, because at least then he could just go home and send Jay his resignation — since he was still technically on probation and had no notice period he’d have to work off — and still have a way to contact him, and then maybe he could suck his dick without getting paid for it, too.

But now he didn’t know what the fuck he was going to do.

He still needed a job, and he definitely would prefer it if that job could still include getting Armie off, that hadn’t changed, but, Jay… He didn’t want to work for someone who didn’t respect him, or who only saw him as a pawn in a game he was trying to win.

His head was practically buzzing with thoughts, and Timmy almost walks right into Jenny, where she and a group of people are waiting for the elevator. “Hey Timmy, where’s your head at?” Jenny asks, nudging his shoulder. “Still back on set with Armie?” She teases, and he quickly shakes his head to clear it, before smiling down at her.

“Something like that.” He chuckles, rather awkwardly, and everyone immediately grins. Some guy he’s never seen before gives him a high five and congratulates him on being the only one who’s ever gotten Armie to come, another guy claps him on his back and calls him a legend, and the girl standing next to Jenny wants to know if Armie’s dick is as painful for the jaw as it looks.

Timmy has never felt more awkward or out of place in his life, he’s not used to how people who have worked in porn for a while talk about these things as if they’re perfectly normal conversation topics. While he’s sure that for them they are, he’s never discussed dick sucking with his coworkers before, and he’s not really planning on starting _now._

But judging from the way everyone is looking at him in anticipation, it quickly becomes clear that he can’t just ignore the question.

“Uhm.” He starts, scratching the side of his nose. “He’s, you know, not small, so, yeah.”

He gets a few more pats on the back, and called a legend again, the girl who had asked the question just nods thoughtfully, as if she’s imagining what having Armie’s dick in her mouth would feel like – not that he could blame her, he hadn’t stopped thinking about that since he first sucked him off.

When the elevator finally takes them down to the ground floor, he promises to consider meeting up with them later for a few drinks, even though he knows that that’s never gonna happen. No, his plans for the evening is to go home, take a shower, order take out, and veg out on the couch. Before trying to decide on whether or not sucking Armie’s dick is worth having to face Jay and pretend he didn’t hear the things he did.

Putting his earphones in, and quickly scrolling through his playlists to find a song that fits his mood, he ends up on Black Skinhead by Kanye. He turns the volume up all the way, and lets the beat drown out the rest of the world.

He’s just a couple of blocks away from his apartment when someone suddenly grabs his shoulder, startling him so badly he jumps about five feet into the air, yanking his earphones out, he turns around while yelling out an angry, and quite squeaky, "What the fuck?!" not expecting to find himself face to face with Armie. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, what a remarkably uneventful couple of weeks it's been huh? Can you believe the premiere in Venice happened, and then there was just nothing? Everyone just *poof* disappeared, and we never saw them again. Amazing. 
> 
> Anyway!!! 
> 
> Suddenly, plot. How dare? Right in front of my salad?!  
> My, my, my, what ever will happen now? 😇
> 
> Also, someone remind me to never again write overheard conversations with no visual cues.....
> 
> Also also, I don’t even like Kanye, but that song has been in my bad mood playlist for ages. It’s great for when you’re really angry and want to punch things.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We get a little sidetracked on the plot, but I'm sure you won't mind :D

Armie is panting for breath, his forehead covered with small droplets of sweat, and if Timmy didn’t know any better, he’d say Armie had run the entire way from the studio – but he didn’t really think he was important enough for that.

“Armie? What’re you– You nearly gave me a fucking heart attack!” Timmy breathes out, closing his eyes and putting his hand over his heart, trying to will it to slow down. “ _Fuck_ , you can’t just sneak up on someone like that, man.”

“So-sorry!” Armie stutters out. “I just – I need to talk to you! I thought I’d catch you before you left, but when I got off set, you were already gone.” He says, before letting out a deep breath and pushing his sweat damp hair out of his face. “I fucking _ran_ all the way here.”

“Oh.” Timmy gives half a smile at that, still not really understanding why Armie would _run_ after _him_ , but he can’t deny that it made him feel strangely happy, and it also made his heart beat a little faster – which considering it still hadn’t slowed down from Armie scaring the shit out of him, probably meant he was three seconds away from a heart attack.

While they both try and catch their breaths a little more so they can talk without getting winded mid-sentence, Timmy can’t help but admire just how fucking hot Armie is looking. He hadn’t actually gotten the chance to seem him wearing clothes so far today, but man if he didn’t look as good in his jeans and sweater as he did completely bare ass naked.

Licking his lips, Timmy can’t help but let his gaze linger on the zipper of Armie’s jeans, knowing full well what’s hiding underneath it. But this wasn’t the time for that, Armie had literally chased him down the street, clearly he had something urgent he wanted to tell him.

So with a quick shake of his head, Timmy lifts his gaze and meets Armie’s amused eyes with a small embarrassed smile. “Uhm, you said you ran all the way here?” He starts, seeing Armie nod in confirmation, before running a hand through his hair again. “How did… I mean, it’s _New York_ , how did you know where I’d gone?”

He can’t remember ever telling Armie what his address was, though he’s sure it’s in his employment record somewhere, he doesn’t think Armie has access to that. Since he knows for sure that Armie was still on set when he left, and there was only one elevator, they couldn’t have ridden down in tandem without realizing either.

Needless to say, he really has no fucking clue how Armie would know where to go to find him.

“Like I said, I had hoped to talk to you before you left, but you were just _gone_. And then I took the elevator downstairs, and I saw Jenny and the guys down the street, so I ran up to them hoping you were with them, but then you weren’t.” Armie smiles sadly, lightly shaking his head, reaching out to take Timmy’s hand in his, lightly stroking the back of his palm. “But they pointed out the direction you’d gone, and I just fucking went for it.”

Timmy sinks his teeth into his bottom lip, looking up at Armie from under his eyelashes, feeling his heart skip another beat at the thought of Armie being desperate enough to find him that he’d take the chance and _run_ down a random New York street just on the off chance Timmy would be there.

“What did you… I mean, what do you want to talk about?”

Armie looks around, a little nervously, as if he’s worried about being overheard. But nobody is paying them any attention, like the true New Yorkers they are, everyone just seamlessly walks around them, not even looking up from their phones half the time, before continuing on their way. “I… Is there anywhere we can talk in private?”

“Uhm, yeah, sure.” Letting go of Armie’s hand with a light squeeze, Timmy points to his apartment building which he can just about see at the end of the street. “My apart– I mean, I live right over there?”

With a nod, Armie pats him on the back, grinning widely. “Great! Lead the way.”

Walking next to Armie down the street, their hands keep brushing up against each other and if he’d been a little braver, Timmy would have laced their fingers together, but he’s a little busy silently freaking out about Armie stepping foot into his tiny apartment.

Had he even remembered to clean before he left this morning? Probably not. He just hoped there were no dirty socks on the couch, because he did tend to take his socks off while watching TV, just aimlessly dropping them to the floor and letting them stay there until laundry day, or he placed them in a nice little dirty sock pile on the seat next to him.

Disgusting? Sure, but he lived alone, so there were no one around to judge him.

If nothing else, he knows laundry day was just the other day, so hopefully, at most, there’d only be two pairs of dirty socks on the couch right now – Which he’s sure he’d have time to hastily shove down the back of the couch cushions before Armie would even notice.

While Timmy unlocks the front door, Armie’s hand comes to rest on his lower back, and Timmy immediately feels a zip of electricity travel up his spine. But that’s nothing compared to how his dick goes from soft to fully hard in less than three seconds, when he hits the button for the elevator, and Armie squeezes the back of his neck – he’s more than a little surprised that he didn’t moan out loud at that, because _holy shit_.

“Fuck.” Armie whispers quietly to himself, and Timmy nods in agreement, looking at Armie over his shoulder, and finding him staring intently at Timmy’s lips. Licking his lips, Timmy can’t help but grin at the way Armie lets out a deep breath – it’s really nice knowing that he’s not the only one affected by all of this.

Just as Timmy was about to reach out and touch Armie’s bottom lip, the elevator doors ping open, and he figures that this whole _thing_ will just have to wait until they’re safe inside of Timmy’s apartment.

But Armie apparently has a different idea, because as soon as they step into the elevator, Armie crowds him against the wall, capturing his lips in a fierce kiss. Despite everything, Timmy really wasn’t expecting it, so when Armie’s lips descend on his, he moans in surprise, and Armie takes that chance to slip his tongue into Timmy’s mouth.

Forgetting all about the fact that they’re in a very public elevator, where people could step on at any time, and there’s probably a security camera filming absolutely everything that’s happening – streaming it in questionable quality to the very bored security guards just waiting for their shift to end so they can go home and eat dinner – Timmy grabs onto Armie’s shoulders and tries to lift his leg high enough to wrap it around Armie’s hips, but he’s only semi successful, and Armie is no help at all since he starts giggling into the kiss as soon as Timmy tries his best to climb him like a tree.

Carefully pushing him back against the wall, Armie takes control of the kiss again, sliding his leg between Timmy’s thighs, and pushing his knee up under his balls, making Timmy keen. He’s never been this turned on while kissing anyone before, but then he’s never made out with anyone like Armie before.

Lightly biting down on Timmy’s bottom lip, making him groan deep in his throat, he feels Armie starts to fumble with the buttons on his jeans. He thought they looked cool before, but right now, he can’t help but curse Jenny out a little in his head for getting him a pair of jeans with not one or even two buttons, but a full on _three_ of them.

Who the fuck needs three buttons on their jeans? Not Timmy that’s for sure, and definitely not when he’s got a hot as fuck guy wanting to get close and personal with his dick.

When Armie finally gets his hand down Timmy’s pants, Timmy can’t help but tilt his head back to suck in a much needed breath, pushing his hips up into Armie’s touch, and letting out a strangely high pitched sound as Armie bites down on the junction of his neck at the same time as he wraps his fingers around Timmy’s dick.

Armie only gets in about two or three strokes before the elevator door pings back open, and they quickly jump apart, cursing under their breath as they desperately try to flatten their clothes to make it less obvious what they’d just been up to. Timmy tries his best to pull his sweater down low enough to cover his dick, which is peeking out at the top of his boxers.

There’s an old lady standing there, obviously waiting to get on the elevator, and Armie gives her a tight-lipped smile and a quick nod, while Timmy just blushes. Armie grabs Timmy by the wrist and starts to lightly drag him out of the elevator, and the old lady snorts as they passes her. “There’s nothing to be embarrassed about dears, I’ve seen a lot worse in my days.” She says with a wink, grinning widely at their shocked faces as the elevator door closes.

Timmy lets out a startled laugh, and Armie wraps his arm around his shoulder, pulling him into his side for a quick hug, chuckling as he presses a quick kiss to the top of Timmy’s head. He can feel the warmth of Armie’s body covering his entire back while he fumbles to unlock his door, even though Armie isn’t even touching him right then, it’s still just as distracting as it would have been if his hands were still down Timmy’s pants.

Just knowing he was there, and _so close_ , Timmy’s brain instantly just shuts down.

Finally getting the door unlocked, Timmy lets Armie go in first, and quickly locks the door behind them. He’s just about to turn around and hope that Armie hasn’t found any of his dirty socks on the couch, when he feels Armie’s lips on his neck and his legs turns to jelly, the only thing holding him up is Armie’s grip on his shoulders.

Gently turning him around, and pushing his back against the door, Armie leans in and kisses Timmy again. He was half expecting Armie to want to finish what they started in the elevator, but he doesn’t make another move to touch his dick. Instead he kisses him one last time, deeply, before taking a step back. Luckily Timmy had somewhat regained the feeling in his legs, or he would have faceplanted onto the floor right then and there.

“Fuck.” Armie whispers, rubbing his hands across his face. While Timmy just leans back against the door, a dazed look on his face as he tries to regain his breath while watching Armie pace around his tiny living room.

“What’re you…” Timmy starts, running a hand through his hair while clearing his throat. “Armie? You said, I mean, what did you want to talk about?”

With a sigh, Armie drops down onto Timmy’s couch, patting the seat next to him, and with a shrug, Timmy stumbles over to sit down next to him, subtly shoving the two socks he saw down behind the cushion, relieved that Armie hadn’t seemed to have noticed them at all.

Armie wraps his arm around him, and absentmindedly strokes his thumb against Timmy’s collarbone. He sucks in a deep breath before letting out a heavy sigh, turning his head to look at Timmy and opening his mouth to speak, before seemingly changing his mind, shaking his head instead.

“I don’t even know where to start, man.” Armie breathes out, swallowing deeply. “Just… Please tell me you didn’t sign Jay’s new contract?”

Armie closes his eyes while waiting for Timmy to answer, almost as if he’s afraid of what’s about to be said. But Timmy just shakes his head, forgetting for a second that Armie can’t actually see it. “No, he was… I mean, I- I left with everyone else, I didn’t have the chance to.”

“Good.” Armie says quietly, letting out a sigh of relief, tilting his head back and resting it against the top of the couch. “Good.” He repeats, turning his head to look into Timmy’s eyes before reaching out and tracing Timmy’s bottom lip with his thumb.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so, I literally wrote 99% of this while on quite strong painkillers for my leg - which, yes, I had to have another surgery on that, yay my life, so that's why I've been a little mia as of late - so idk how much sense this chapter actually makes. Hahahaha. I did my best in the edit, but who really knows how well this went ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> Hopefully, despite all ~that, you enjoyed this chapter, and life will let me update this again soon. Because, I can already tell you, there will be more plot in the next chapter, but also, some not plot ;) 
> 
> Come chat with me on tumblr if you wanna @anephemeralmind over there too. But if you don't wanna chat with me over there, you can always chat with me here instead ;D


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't expecting to update this so quickly, but yay surprise productivity!

Timmy opened his mouth, just enough to let the tip of his tongue peek out and lightly touch the pad of Armie’s thumb, smiling a little when Armie sucked in a quick breath and closed his eyes again.

“I don’t understand.” Timmy whispers when Armie’s thumb moves from tracing his bottom lip to stroking his cheek. “Why is it good that I didn’t sign that contract?” He knows what he overheard earlier, and he understands that Jay is an asshole, but he doesn’t really understand why having a more permanent contract would be _that_ bad. After all, people worked for assholes all the time, and he really needed the money.

Unless…

His stomach sinks when the thought that maybe the reason Armie doesn’t want him to sign the contract, is just that he doesn’t want to work with him anymore. He knows it’s illogical, because from what he overheard, and basically everything else that had happened so far today, it does seem like Armie _at least_ enjoys being with him. But, anxiety is a bitch, and now all he can think about is that Armie doesn’t want to work with him anymore.

“Is it because…” Timmy nervously chews on his bottom lip while Armie smiles softly back at him, still stroking his cheek with his thumb, obviously waiting for him to finish his question. “Do you not want to work with me anymore?”

“What?” Armie scoffs, a startled laugh making its way out of his mouth, until he takes a second look at Timmy’s face and realizes he’s serious. “No, Timmy, that’s – baby, no, that’s not it at all.”

Armie pulls Timmy closer with the arm he’d thrown around his shoulder, pressing a kiss to his cheek, before burying his nose in Timmy’s curls and taking a deep breath. “If anything, this is the opposite of that.” Armie whispers into his hair.

“But then…” Timmy sighs, pulling away from Armie’s embrace to look into his eyes. “I don’t understand, Armie, why do you not want me to sign that contract?”

Sitting up, Armie rubs his eyes and heaves a deep breath before looking back at Timmy with a tight-lipped smile. “It’s just, well, okay, uhm… Jay is –” Armie huffs out a frustrated breath, and runs a hand through his hair before rolling his eyes. “He’s been trying to get me to sign an exclusive contract with his studio for a while now.”

“Right?” Timmy frowns, still not really seeing the problem. He could tell by what he overheard between them earlier that there was a lot of anger there, but he still didn’t _get it_. Wasn’t it good, having a permanent contract? Or was it really _that_ different in porn than in real life.

“It’s just…” Armie starts, reaching out for Timmy’s hand and lacing their fingers together, giving it a light squeeze. “If you sign a contract like that, you’re locked down, right? And for most people that’s great, but in porn… For some, they do prefer the security of a contract, but, you can earn so much more money, and have so much more freedom to do parts that aren’t like, daddy fucks step-son before graduation, if you actually get the option to _choose_.”

Nodding his head, Timmy strokes the back of Armie’s palm with his thumb, hoping to calm him down a little, because he could tell he was getting quite stressed. “Yeah, that makes sense, but I still don’t understand what that’s got to do with me? I’m not… I’m not a pornstar.”

“I’m getting to that, babe.” Armie smiles, pressing a quick kiss to Timmy’s nose, making him scrunch it up, and Armie seems unable to stop a giggle from escaping. “You’re so cute, you’re gonna fucking kill me.”

Timmy leans in for a kiss, but before he has the chance to even try to deepen it, Armie pulls back, touching the tip of Timmy’s nose with his finger, and smiling widely when Timmy scrunches it up again.

“So cute.” Armie grins, before shaking his head. “Anyway, as I was saying – If you sign with a studio, they basically _own_ you. You just show up where they want you, and fuck whoever they point out for you, and I don’t… I don’t want that, you know?” Armie shrugs, scratching the back of his neck.

“I don’t know, I just, I like being free and independent. I like getting to choose which scenes I want to do, and say no to the ones I don’t like the sound of. But Jay… He only cares about money, man. And, not to oversell myself or anything, but, I’m doing fairly well for myself, you know? If they put me in a scene, it’s gonna get _views_ , and Jay knows that, which is why he’s going after me so hard.”

Timmy nods his head again, he might not be very experienced in the world of porn, or employment in general, but everything Armie is saying makes sense. He completely understands why Armie is so adamant about not signing on with Jay, but he still doesn’t fully understand his role in this whole thing yet, but he trusts that Armie is going to have an explanation for that, too.

“And now,” Armie sighs, reaching out and lightly tugging on one of Timmy’s curls before carefully tucking it behind his ear. “He’s so fucking gleeful now, because he thinks he’s finally found his secret weapon. Something to guarantee me signing with him.”

“Me?” Timmy whispers, blinking wide eyed back at Armie, who smiles softly.

“Yeah, you.” Armie nods, swallowing deeply, taking Timmy’s hand in his again and giving it a quick squeeze. “Fuck, Timmy, you… You don’t even fucking know what you do to me, okay?”

“I-I make you come.” Timmy whispers, looking down at his lap, feeling his face heat up with a blush. “No one else does that.”

“No they don’t.” Armie confirms, pulling Timmy closer, and giving him a quick kiss. “But it’s not just about that, it’s…”

Armie smiles softly over at Timmy, gently ruffling up his curls, chuckling a little as Timmy immediately frowns and tries to fix his hair back in place. “As cheesy as this sounds, okay, it’s the fuck honest truth. When you walked onto set today? I swear it was like the fucking heavens opened up, and I took one look at you, and I knew. I _knew_ you were meant for me. You’re everything I’ve ever fucking dreamed of, Timmy.”

“Oh.” Timmy breathes out, feeling more than a little choked up. With a nod, Armie smiles down at him, and softly strokes Timmy’s cheek with the back of his index finger before leaning in and giving him a soft kiss on the lips.

“I already knew you were perfect just from looking at you, but then you touched me, and… _Fuck_ , nobody else gets me going like you do. I know it’s crass, but, I fuck people for a living, okay? Sex it… It gets old. But with you? From just _one_ touch, it was like I was having an orgasm for the very first time again.”

Feeling his face burning with a blush, and his heart beating much faster than before, Timmy can’t stop a wide smile from spreading across his face. He had hoped Armie felt even just a little of what he did, but to know _everything_ was reciprocated, it was… It was a lot.

Reaching out and cupping Armie’s cheek, feeling his prickly stubble beneath the pad of his thumb, Timmy smiles widely at the feel of it before instantly imagining what it would feel like on his inner thighs while Armie was sucking him off – and he quickly had to shake his head to get that image out before he shot off into his boxers. Again.

He understood a little better now, why Armie didn’t want to sign with Jay, but he still didn’t really understand completely how he fit into it. “So, the reason you don’t want me to sign with Jay is because…”

Armie takes Timmy’s hand, and lays it palm down on his chest, directly on top of his heart – which he could feel was beating a little faster than normal. “Because, you belong with me, Timmy. You’re _mine_.”

Timmy felt his breath rush out of his lungs, and he found his eyes dropping to Armie’s lips, watching his tongue quickly come out to wet them, before he looked back up into Armie’s eyes and licked his own lips, whispering, “Yours.”

Armie groans, and pulls Timmy onto his lap, framing his face with his hands and kissing him, hard. Timmy had never kissed anyone with such fierceness before, and he wouldn’t be shocked if he woke up tomorrow with slightly bruised lips – especially since Armie seemed to be really into biting.

With a final, gentle, bite to Timmy’s bottom lip, Armie pulls back, his hands still cupping Timmy’s cheeks, smiling so widely that Timmy couldn’t even see his eyes anymore, they were just two pairs of adorable slits. “Yeah? You really mean that?” Armie breathes out, and Timmy nods, kissing Armie one more time.

“Fuck, yeah, you…” Timmy leans in and rubs his cheek against Armie’s, pressing a soft kiss right below his ear. “You know, the only reason I didn’t turn and leave the second I reali– I just, I saw you, and just like you said, nothing else was important anymore. I just want _you_.” Timmy smiles softly down at Armie, wiping away a lone tear that was rolling down Armie’s cheek. “You’re all I fucking care about. Not Jay, not money, I just want _you._ ”

“You have me.” Armie whispers, taking Timmy’s chin between his thumb and index finger, gently pulling him in for a kiss. Timmy doesn’t want to pull away, even though the kiss was just a quick, soft press of lips, so he leans his forehead against Armie’s, smiling as he feels Armie’s breath on his lips.

“You’re… I never expected someone like you.” Timmy whispers, closing his eyes as Armie gently strokes his back, and he rests his head on Armie’s shoulder. “And I definitely never expected to find you on the set of a porn.” With a rumbling chuckle, Armie pulls Timmy closer by putting both his hands down the back of his jeans – which he still hadn’t had the chance to re-button.

“I never expected someone like you either.” Armie says quietly, lips lightly touching Timmy’s neck, making him shiver.

Timmy blindly seeks out Armie’s lips again when he feels one of Armie’s hands sneaking into the front of his jeans, giving his dick a gentle squeeze. “Fuck, baby, you have no idea how many times today I’ve wanted to get my hands on you.” Armie groans against Timmy’s lips, wrapping his fingers around Timmy’s half-hard dick, and quickly working him up to full hardness, his thumb lightly teasing his slit, sending a spark of pleasure up his spine that makes his hips shoot forwards into Armie’s touch, and his eyes roll into the back of his head.

“Yeah? You like that, baby?” Armie teases, and when Timmy whines, he chuckles darkly before capturing Timmy’s lips in another bruising kiss. Timmy doesn’t even care that he’s making the most desperate sounds he’s ever heard, because Armie’s hand on his dick feels way too fucking good.

Armie pulls back from the kiss, and Timmy can see him smirking when he tries to chase his lips for another kiss, before tilting his head to the side and guiding Timmy towards his neck instead, where he immediately starts sucking a mark into Armie’s skin.

“Mmm, just like that babe.” Armie moans, giving Timmy’s dick a squeeze and jerking him off faster. “Feeling you hard against me during the shoot earlier, I thought I was gonna fucking die, because all I wanted was to turn around and get on my knees for you, take you into my throat and swallow you whole.” Armie says quietly, and Timmy feels like his entire groin is burning up, he’s so fucking turned on, and Armie’s words are literally turning his blood into liquid fire. He groans against Armie’s neck, biting down gently, smirking as he heard Armie spit out a curse.

“ _Fuck_ , I wanted you so bad, so, so bad. But I was still fucking working, and you weren’t… You weren’t mine then. But you are now.” Armie says darkly, twisting his hand on the upstroke making Timmy’s hips buck up, and Timmy can’t stop himself from moaning in confirmation.

“Yours.” Timmy groans, grinding against Armie’s stomach, hoping against hope for more friction on his dick – even though Armie’s hand on him already felt fucking heavenly.

“Will you let me suck you off, Timmy?” Armie whispers into Timmy’s ear, making his eyes roll back into his head again, before he nods desperately.

“Please, yes, want you so bad.” Timmy moans out, pushing his hips into Armie’s touch again, making him chuckle.

“So desperate, baby.” Armie croons, giving Timmy a final quick kiss, before releasing his dick and carefully pushing him off his lap and onto the couch cushion next to him.

Timmy is so out of it that in the few seconds it took from being on Armie’s lap, to his back hit the cushion next to him, he felt like he was free falling through space, and it was nothing but a miracle that he didn’t let out a small scream.

He feels himself holding his breath while he watches Armie making himself comfortable on his knees between Timmy’s legs, and when Armie winks at him while he starts to gently pull Timmy’s jeans down, he can’t stop himself from giggling. He does, somehow, remember to lift his hips to help get the jeans off though, which had to be another miracle.

While Armie throws Timmy’s jeans and underwear off to the side, Timmy can’t stop himself from taking his dick in his hand and giving it a couple of slow strokes, groaning deep in his chest, and smiling sheepishly when Armie turns back and raises an eyebrow at him. “Sorry.” He whispers, but he doesn’t stop jerking himself off, and Armie just shakes his head before wrapping his fingers around Timmy’s hand and speeding his movement up.

“Don’t you want my mouth on you after all?” Armie smirks, slowly licking his lips just to be a tease.

“Fuck, please.” Timmy groans, releasing his dick and pushing his hips up to bring his dick closer to Armie’s face.

With a dark chuckle, Armie grabs Timmy’s hips and pushes them back down against the couch, before he leans down and presses an open mouthed kiss right below Timmy’s belly button, and Timmy can feel the tip of his dick bumping against Armie’s chin.

“ _Armie._ ” He gasps out, feeling Armie’s tongue dip into his belly button before he slowly drags it down towards his dick. But instead of opening his mouth and taking Timmy’s dick into his mouth, like Timmy was fucking dying for, Armie’s tongue bypasses his dick completely as Armie spreads his legs further apart and pushes them further back so he can have better access to Timmy’s _everything_.

He’d feel more embarrassed about the fact that Armie could literally see _all_ of him, if he wasn’t also so turned on that all the blood from his brain was currently hanging out in his dick. He doesn’t know what he was expecting, but when Armie sucks one of his balls into his mouth, it’s safe to say he wasn’t expecting _that_ , because Timmy groans so loudly it even takes _him_ by surprise.

“Armie, fuck, so good.” Timmy moans, throwing an arm across his face and trying his very best not to come before Armie got his dick in his mouth.

“Yeah, you like that?” Armie murmurs, rubbing his chin against Timmy’s perineum, and if Timmy had fantasized about Armie’s stubble feeling good against his inner thigh, it felt even better right there.

He pushes himself up on his elbows so that he can watch Armie as he keeps rubbing his stubble against Timmy’s perineum and even sometimes gently rubbing Timmy’s balls against it, sending sparks of electricity up Timmy’s spine, making him gasp as precome ooze out of his slit and slowly start to run down his dick.

“Mmm, you’re getting so wet, baby.” Armie grins, looking up at him from between his legs as he wraps his fingers back around Timmy’s dick, flattening his tongue and licking up all the precome. At the first feel of Armie’s tongue on his dick, Timmy lets out a guttural sound and his arms instantly give out beneath him and he crashes back down onto the couch while Armie chuckles.

“Please, Armie.” Timmy begs, closing his eyes and trying to push his hips up against Armie’s grip on him. “Suck me off, please.”

Next thing Timmy knows, his dick is enclosed in the wettest, hottest, space ever, and he’s never felt anything like it. His eyes pop open and he pushes himself back up on his elbows, groaning loudly when he sees Armie’s face buried in his pubes.

It’s not like he’s never had a blowjob before, but with Armie, it just feels ten times as good. His mouth feels so much warmer, and wetter, and just better than any other mouth his dick has ever been privileged enough to be in.

He’s also never been this fucking turned on while getting a blowjob before, not even the first one, but then that was over just about three seconds after it started, so he didn’t really have the chance to analyze the sensations too much.

As Armie slowly pulls off his dick, letting his tongue trace the vein on the underside of Timmy’s cock on the way up, Timmy already knows he’s gonna come way too soon this time too. “Armie.” he groans out in warning, and he knows Armie understood him, because his smirk gets a little sharper, and his eyes more determined.

But instead of just jerking him off to completion, which is what Timmy was expecting, Armie takes his dick back into his mouth, swirling his tongue around the head, increasing the suction while rolling Timmy’s balls in the palm of his hand.

Timmy comes down Armie’s throat with a gasp, his eyes falling closed on their own, only to immediately open back up when he feels Armie swallowing around him. “Fuck.” He groans, pushing himself up into a seated position, grabbing Armie’s face between his hands, licking his way into his mouth – tasting himself on Armie’s tongue, and liking it a little too much.

But when he tries to push his hand into Armie’s pants, he feels Armie shake his head. “I just came twice at work babe, it’s… That’s a lot for me.” Armie breathes out, taking Timmy’s hand and kissing the back of his palm with a smile. “You don’t owe me anything. This was just for you.”

“I want to suck you off, too, though.” Timmy pouts. “I haven’t gotten to do that in private yet.”

Armie smiles softly at him, lightly shaking his head before reaching out and tucking Timmy’s hair behind his ear. “Trust me, babe. You’ll have plenty of time to get up and personal with my dick, I’m not going anywhere.”

“You promise?” Timmy asks quietly, nervously chewing on his bottom lip, looking into Armie’s eyes. Gently pulling Timmy’s lip out from between his teeth, Armie presses a kiss to the tip of Timmy’s nose, once again giggling as Timmy immediately scrunches it up.

“I promise.” Armie smiles, sitting up on his knees, and leans in to whisper against Timmy’s lips. “Sorry baby, but you’re stuck with me now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sad announcement: I think we have only like... One chapter left of this now. But also an epilogue, so two updates, but only one actual chapter. Sorry? 😬
> 
> And no worries, there'll be more talk about Timmy's future employment in the next chapter before we leave them alone to live their life ;)
> 
> Hopefully, despite this sad news, you enjoyed this chapter ❤️❤️


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it, the last chapter *wipes away tears*  
> Obviously we still have the epilogue to go, so it's not quite goodbye, but, almost.

They’re cuddled up on the couch, underneath the fluffy blanket Timmy usually makes his bed with – the few times he bothers – and even though they’ve got a movie playing on the TV, Timmy couldn’t tell you the plot even if he tried, because he’s too busy pressing soft kisses to Armie’s neck and collarbone.

“I’m so glad you came after me.” Timmy whispers into Armie’s neck, feeling Armie tighten his grip on his shoulder, pulling him closer against him.

“Me too.” Armie says quietly, pressing a kiss to the top of Timmy’s head. “I never would have forgiven myself if I let you sign that contract.”

Timmy pulls back slightly, looking up into Armie’s eyes, nervously chewing on his bottom lip. “But, I’m still… I mean, I didn’t sign the new contract, but I’m still under contract with Jay’s studio, right?”

With a hum, Armie shakes his head, smiling softly over at Timmy. “Not exactly. Did you… I mean, you read your contract before you signed it, right?” When Timmy just shrugs, Armie snorts before shaking his head again. “Idiot, always read the damn things.”

“Trust me, I’ve learned that lesson already.” Timmy chuckles, scratching the side of his neck. He’d definitely make sure to read every single word going forward, but he’s also really happy he fucked it up this time, or he never would have met Armie.

“I’m sure.” Armie deadpans, before leaning in and chastely kissing Timmy’s lips, rubbing his thumb over Timmy’s bottom lip as he pulls back. “But yeah, if you’d read it through properly, you would have seen that it only covers this particular shoot.”

When Timmy’s eyebrows start to climb up his forehead, Armie smiles, and continues. “It’s actually a fairly common practice. Just like how most pornstars sign on for one scene or movie at the time, the assistants and fluffers do the same, at least until you’ve had the chance to prove yourself. This new contract was gonna be different, you would have been exclusively signed on to Jay’s productions.”

“But since you’re not, then I wouldn’t… I wouldn’t have been yours?” Timmy sucks his bottom lip into his mouth, and looks up at Armie from under his eyelashes while nervously picking at the skin around his fingernails.

With a deep sigh, Armie reaches out and encloses Timmy’s hands in his, giving them a light squeeze. “No, you would’ve been…” With a small grimace, Armie meets his gaze, and shrugs one shoulder. “You would have been passed around.”

Timmy frowns, feeling a wave of nausea start to rumble in his stomach. “That’s… No. Don’t want that.”

“Good. Because I’m not fucking gonna let that happen.” Armie promises, kissing the tip of Timmy’s nose and grinning widely when it scrunches up. “I said it before, but Jay, he… He only cares about money, he definitely doesn’t give a shit about you.”

Armie smiles sadly over at Timmy, reaching out and gently ruffling his curls before leaning in for another quick kiss. “Back on set earlier, he was basically flaunting you in my face, it was… Yeah. He was trying to use you as an incentive to get me to sign his contract. He could obviously see how gone I was on you, fuck, I think everyone could.” Armie chuckles, a light flush covering his cheeks. “So he pulled me to the side after I’d cleaned up, and he was talking about you like you were fucking property, claiming that he _owned_ you, just so he could get me to sign that goddamn exclusivity deal.” Armie sucks in a deep breath and shakes his head, the look on his face softening when he turns towards Timmy, and he reaches out and tucks one of his curls behind his ear.

“Would you have done it?” Timmy asks quietly, but when Armie just frowns, he continues. “If you were too late, I mean. If I had already signed my life away to him, would you… Would you have given up your freedom to be with me?”

“Yeah.” Armie immediately nods, with absolutely no hesitation. “Yeah, I would have. What part of you’re mine are you having trouble grasping, babe?” Armie teases, tracing Timmy’s top lip with the tip of his finger. “Fuck if I’d ever let anyone else have you.”

With a wide smile, Timmy straddles Armie’s lap and leans down for a kiss. He doesn’t think he’ll ever get tired of the way Armie’s lips yielded to his, or the slight gasp that Armie always let out at the first touch of Timmy’s tongue against his.

With one final soft press of their lips, Timmy pulls back, rubbing his nose against Armie’s with a smile. “So, now what? I mean, I still need a job.”

“Yeah, I’ve got that figured out actually.” Armie grins, licking his bottom lip. “Now, _I_ hire you.”

“What?” Timmy tilts his head in confusion, not following Armie’s line of thought at all.

“Yeah! Believe it or not, I actually have a legit company set up. So I’m gonna hire you as my personal assistant, and you’re going to join me on all my shoots, _assisting_ me.” Armie says with a grin, while wiggling his eyebrows.

“Smooth.” Timmy laughs. Finding it more than a little hilarious that after all this, his official title was gonna be a goddamn PA after all, even if the job description wasn’t quite the same.

“I hope you don’t… I mean – You don’t want me to stop doing porn, do you?” Armie looks up at Timmy with wide, nervous, eyes. “I mean, if you want me to, I’d quit. I would –” Timmy presses a finger lightly against Armie’s lips, silencing him, while shaking his head.

“No, I don’t want you to stop. It’s fucking hot, okay?” Timmy smirks, lightly grinding his hips against Armie. “It’s _so fucking hot_.”

“Yeah?” Armie breathes out in relief, tightening his grip on Timmy’s hips.

“Are you kidding?” Timmy grinds against Armie again, knowing it was way too soon for either of them to get hard again, after all the times they’d already come today, but it still felt fucking amazing. “Did you miss the way I came in my pants, _twice_ , just from getting my hands and mouth on you after watching you fuck some other guy? Knowing that people are gonna watch you, want you, I… I fucking love that.”

A blush darkens Armie’s cheeks, and he buries his face in Timmy’s neck, making him chuckle. “Aww, you’re blushing?” Timmy laughs, running his fingers through Armie’s hair. “That’s so cute.”

“So you like knowing that people are watching me fuck, but what about you?” Armie whispers against Timmy’s neck, pressing a soft kiss there before pulling back to look into Timmy’s eyes. “Did you like being watched?” Armie asks, and Timmy immediately licks his lips, feeling his dick halfheartedly twitch in his pants.

“I mean… I didn’t hate it.” He finishes lamely, making Armie grin and dig his fingers into his side, making Timmy fall off Armie’s lap with a howl of laughter.

With a breathless giggle, Armie straddles Timmy’s hips, and keeps tickling him until Timmy pleads for mercy. Once they’ve both got their breathing back under control, and are once again cuddled up on the couch, Armie runs his fingers through Timmy’s hair before whispering. “You fucking loved it, didn’t you?”

“What?” Timmy mumbles, too caught up in how fucking good it feels having Armie play with his hair.”

“Being watched while you were sucking me off. You got off on it, didn’t you?” Armie murmurs darkly, taking Timmy’s chin between his thumb and index finger and tilting his head up so he could kiss him.

“Mmm, maybe?” Timmy whispers against Armie’s lips, feeling a shiver run down his spine as Armie traces his lips with his tongue before kissing him again.

They lose themselves in a rather intense make out session, and Timmy knows that if he could have, he would have come in his pants the second Armie bit into his bottom lip. “Fuck, Armie.” He groans.

They’re waiting for their pizza to arrive when Armie turns towards Timmy with a small smile, poking the tip of his nose with his finger, and giggling when Timmy scrunches it up. He doesn’t understand why Armie loves that so much, but he’s never been more happy about an automatic response than this one, because the way Armie’s eyes light up with joy every time, it’s too cute for words.

“Would you want to do a scene with me one day?” Armie asks, taking one of Timmy’s hands and lacing their fingers together.

“I… I guess it would depend.” Timmy shrugs, he didn’t really want to do the whole porn thing, but, as demonstrated time and time again so far that day, it was different with Armie.

“On what?” Armie asks quietly, but before Timmy has the chance to reply, the doorbell rings. They’d already argued about who was going to pay for it, so when Armie goes to get the pizza, Timmy goes to the kitchen to get them some plates. He doesn’t know how Armie prefers eating his pizza, but Timmy always spilled his everywhere, so it was better if he had a plate to contain some of the inevitable mess he’d make.

“You never answered my question.” Armie says with a nudge to Timmy’s shoulder, right before he takes his first bite of pizza – his plate balanced on his knee.

“Oh, right.” Timmy swallows, putting his pizza back down on the table, and turning himself sideways on the sofa so he could look at Armie without getting a crick in his neck. “It would, you know, depend on the scene.”

Finally taking a bite of his pizza, Timmy almost chokes on it when Armie smiles, leans back against the couch and asks, “So if I asked you to fuck me, would you do that?” so casually you’d think he was commenting on the weather.

“You want _me_ to _fuck you_ on camera?” Timmy croaks out, staring wide eyed over at Armie, who nods.

“Yeah. If you think you’d be comfortable with that, I’d love for you to.” Armie sets his plate onto the table, and wraps his fingers around Timmy’s wrist, lightly pulling him closer.

“Have you done that before?” Timmy asks quietly, feeling his eyes flutter closed, while Armie cups his cheek and lets his thumb lightly stroke against his cheekbone.

“Never” Armie whispers, and Timmy’s eyes pop back open, finding him smiling softly down at him.

“Never?” He asks so quietly it’s almost inaudible, but Armie seems to hear him just fine, because shakes his head with a smile. “You mean you’ve…”

“I mean I've never done it like that. Ever. Not in private, not on film, _never_.” Armie confirms, letting his thumb rub against Timmy’s bottom lip until Timmy’s tongue peeks out. He sucks Armie’s thumb into his mouth, and groans low in his throat as he pictures himself fucking Armie on camera for the whole world to see.

Armie spits out a curse and pulls his thumb out of Timmy’s mouth, before leaning in and giving him a fierce kiss.

“You’d really want me… You’d want me to be your first?” Timmy breathes out when Armie pulls back, his eyes are still closed, so if Armie nods, he doesn’t see it.

“Absolutely.” Armie mumbles against Timmy’s lips, kissing him again. “It would be a first for both of us. Your first time on camera, my first time bottoming. What do you think?” Armie tucks one of Timmy’s curls behind his ear, and smiles softly down at him, and Timmy immediately knows that there’s not a lot of things he wouldn’t do for him.

He’d already had an inkling, but, truly – there was no saying no to Armie.

“I… Yeah.” He nods, seeing Armie’s eyes light up. “Yeah, I think, yeah.”

“Yeah?” Armie breathes out, holding Timmy’s face between his palms. “You’re sure?”

“Yeah.” Timmy smiles, and Armie lets out a pleased giggle, before leaning in for a quick kiss.

“Oh man, Luca is gonna fucking _love_ you.” Armie laughs, picking his pizza back up, and taking a small bite.

“Luca?” Timmy doesn’t think Armie has mentioned a Luca before, there was definitely not a Luca on set today, that much he’s sure of. He figured he would probably be another producer type, like Jay, but judging by the fact that Armie was willing to give this guy his first bottoming scene, he was probably much nicer.

“Oh yeah, of Guadagnino studios. I forget you’re not all that familiar with these things yet.” Armie smiles, and takes another bite of his pizza, not bothering to finish chewing before he continues speaking. “He’s very big on doing scenes about subverting stereotypes, so I kinda promised him, ages ago, that if I ever found someone worth bottoming for, I’d call him.”

With a nod, Timmy picks up his own pizza, and finishes it in two big bites, swallowing it down with a wince. “And you’re sure he’s gonna want… You know, me?” Timmy croaks out, before reaching for the can of Coke he’d gotten for himself earlier.

“Are you kidding?” Armie laughs, “Luca is gonna take one look at you, and then come in his pants.”

Once he’s completely sure that Timmy is on board, and that he’s not just doing it to make Armie happy, Armie sends Luca a text, and just like that, they’re gonna be meeting for dinner that Saturday.

When Armie had asked, for the 750th time, if he really wanted to do this, Timmy had been completely honest about the fact that he wasn’t sure he was necessarily all that comfortable with the idea _right now_ , but that he also knew that as soon as they got started, he’d get off on it so much more than he ever thought was possible, so yes, he was sure.

Apart from his job description, and finding Armie, the realization that he might actually be a bit of an exhibitionist after all was the biggest surprise of the day. He’d never thought that would be a thing for him, he’d used to prefer fucking with the lights off, and now he was going to do it in front of a camera, and he was _excited_ about it.

If you’d have told him any of this yesterday, he would have laughed in your face.

Jay calls him a little later when Armie is in the kitchen disposing of the pizza box. He’d picked up without checking the call ID, not that it would have done much good in this case, since he didn’t actually have Jay’s number saved.

“Timothée, you picked up. Good.” Comes Jay’s fake pleasant voice through the receiver, and Timmy immediately frowns, taking the phone away from his ear and staring at it as if it personally offended him.

Bringing the phone back to his ear, he mutters out a quick. “Jay.” And decides to just let Jay do the talking.

“You left before we got that new contract signed.” Jay chuckles. “So I just wanted to call and ask if you could come in a little earlier tomorrow, so we could do it then?”

Just then, Armie comes walking back into the living room, and Timmy feels his heart skip a beat. “No, sorry, I, uh… I’ve got a much better offer, so I’ll be taking that instead.”

“Armie fucking got to you, didn’t he?” Jay scoffs. And as Armie sits down next to him, pulling him into his side, and pressing a kiss to the top of Timmy’s head, he just hums, looking up at Armie with a fond smile.

“Yeah, Armie’s got me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, the epilogue will indeed be them filming with Luca ;) You didn't think I'd leave you hanging did you? ❤️


	10. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love how all the other chapters averaged a 2k wordcount, but this is 6k all on its own.

The rest of the shoot with Jay goes fine, he’s a little colder than he’d been prior to Timmy turning his contract down, but Timmy doesn’t really mind. He’s not there for Jay, after all.

Despite what he’d told Armie yesterday, he’d been a little worried how it would feel watching him fuck other people now that they were officially a couple, but luckily, it was just as fucking hot as he remembered. And getting to suck Armie’s dick in front of everyone was still one hell of a rush, especially now that they all knew he belonged to Timmy. They only got to borrow him.

Dinner with Luca had been quite an experience. Armie had called him up first thing in the morning, before they headed out for work that day, and Luca had been beyond excited when Armie had told him he’d finally found someone he wanted to bottom for.

While Timmy couldn’t hear what Luca was saying, seeing Armie’s reactions were enough, the way he’d blushed and smiled softly over at Timmy, it wasn’t that hard to work out what the conversation was about.

They’d been invited over to Luca’s for dinner, and when Armie had introduced Timmy as his boyfriend, Luca had let out a high pitched noise, and wrapped Timmy up in the tightest hug he thinks he’s ever experienced.

During the meal, when they’d moved on to talk about the actual filming, and whether or not Luca thought it was worth doing, Luca couldn’t stop himself from going on and on about how perfect it was going to be. That Timmy and Armie were made to be on film together, the contrast between their body types – Timmy being pale, dark haired and skinny, with Armie the complete opposite, tall, sunkissed and muscled – the camera was going to absolutely _love_ them.

“Watching Armie submit to you?” Luca had said to Timmy, stars practically sparkling in his eyes as he smiled. “It’s going to be… _Beautiful_.”

Even though that particular sex act was now off the table until Luca could work out a schedule that fit for all three of them – or, more accurately, one that could work for Luca and Armie, since Timmy just went wherever Armie did – it didn’t mean that their sex life suffered in anyway.

You’d think that with his job being to suck Armie off every day, he’d get sick of it, or that since Armie spent all day fucking other people, when they finally got home for the day, the last thing they’d want to do was have more sex.

But boy would you be wrong.

The first time Armie fucked Timmy was the night after dinner at Luca’s, and while they had both wanted it fast and hard, it had ended up being more making love than fucking. Feeling Armie’s dick inside of him, there really wasn’t any better feeling than that.

The first time Timmy successfully deep-throated Armie, he lost his voice for three days. It was totally worth it.

Hand jobs in the shower in the morning quickly became Timmy’s favorite. He’d been a little pouty at the start when he wasn’t allowed to make Armie come, at least until Armie showed him just how much fun they could still have, besides it wasn’t like Timmy couldn’t come – because he did, a lot.

Being rimmed had never been something Timmy really craved. It was nice when it happened, but he’d never ask for it, because it really wasn’t _that_ great. Or so he thought, until the first time Armie did it to him, and he ended up with tears running down his face, gasping for breath.

After coming twice, just from Armie’s tongue on him, he found himself having to revise his previous assessment. Because holy fucking shit, rimming was the fucking _bomb_.

The day of their shoot with Luca sneaks up on them both, one second it was weeks away, and then all of a sudden, it was tomorrow. Then tomorrow was today, and they were driving over to Luca’s studio, where Timmy was going to fuck Armie.

For the very first time.  
On camera.  
For the whole world to watch.

He’d had plenty of time to back out – When there was only one week left, Armie had started asking him once, if not twice a day, if he was really sure he wanted to do this.

Timmy had said yes every time.

He definitely wanted to do this, but it didn’t make the fact that literally _everyone_ would get to see him at his most private seem any less daunting. But, as he kept reminding himself, and Armie, it was possible to be a little scared of something, and want to do it at the same time.

When they arrive, Luca gives them a quick tour of the studio – mainly where the bathroom was, and where they’d go if they wanted some snacks or something to drink. Then while they were in hair and make-up, which Timmy tried really hard not to giggle while the make-up artist was putting foundation on his ass, Luca tells them his vision of the scene.

“I do not want it to be… Porn.” He starts, and when Armie immediately snorts, he shushes him and continues. “What I mean, I don’t want you to be focusing on making it _look_ good, don’t be giving a shit about angles or whatever the fuck else.”

Armie nods, sending Luca a grateful smile, and Luca turns towards Timmy with a smile, lightly patting his shoulder.

“Do you understand what I mean, caro?” When Timmy shakes his head, because while he _thinks_ he understands it a little, he knows that there are a lot of porn things he hasn’t heard about yet, and a fuller explanation never hurt anyone, Luca just smiles wider, giving his shoulder a little squeeze.

“I want you to forget you’re on camera, just pretend you’re at home, that none of us are here, this is just you and Armie. _That_ is all I want you to focus on.”

With a nod, Timmy looks over at Armie, who is smiling back at him – totally at ease, sitting completely naked on his chair, while the make-up artist tries to artfully arrange his chest hair with some kind of fine-tooth comb. “I can do that.” He whispers.

Even though the make-up artists had already covered their naked bodies with make-up, Luca tells them to put their clothes back on. “We can’t deprive people of the undressing, foreplay is important, even in pornography.”

Then just like that, the camera’s start rolling, and they’re really doing this. Timmy feels all his doubts and nerves hit him at once, but then Armie takes just one step towards him, cups his cheek and leans down for a kiss – and just like that, Timmy feels 20 pounds lighter.

Opening his mouth to Armie’s tongue, Timmy buries his fingers in Armie’s hair, letting out a small groan as Armie bites down on his jaw before pressing open mouthed kisses down his neck.

When Armie starts unbuttoning Timmy’s shirt, still sucking kisses into his neck, Timmy pulls on his hair and brings him back up for a proper kiss. When Armie tries to pull back this time, Timmy bites down on his bottom lip, making Armie whine low in his throat, and then next thing Timmy knows Armie is sitting on the edge of the bed and Timmy’s shirt is already on the ground.

With a grin, he straddles Armie’s hips, grinding down as he uses the tip of his tongue to try and gain access into Armie’s mouth, feeling a shiver run down his spine as Armie groans and sucks it into his mouth.

Timmy reaching between them, with a lightly shaking hand, and starts unbuttoning Armie’s jeans. When he got them open, and zipped down, he grins into their kiss, and puts his hand into Armie’s pants, feeling his hard dick tenting his boxers.

He knows Armie is expecting him to pull his dick out immediately, since Timmy is usually quite impatient when it comes to getting his hands or his mouth on Armie’s dick, but this time, he wants this to be special – in more ways than one.

So instead, he teases the wet patch on the boxers with his thumb, feeling Armie huff out a breath against his lips as Timmy applies a little more pressure.

When Armie sinks his fingers into Timmy’s curls, and gives them a proper tug, Timmy can’t help himself anymore. Fuck the teasing, he needed Armie’s dick in his mouth _right now_.

With a loud groan, he clambers off of Armie’s lap and sinks to his knees on the floor, hastily pulling Armie’s boxers down, exposing his dick, and closing his lips around the wet head.

Armie keeps running his fingers through Timmy’s hair, though he sadly doesn’t pull on it again, and when Timmy tongues the underside of his dick, he throws his head back in pleasure, letting out the most beautiful sound Timmy has ever heard.

Sometimes when he was alone, he watched Armie’s videos just to hear him moaning, it was never as good as when he was actually there, but it was definitely better than nothing. None of the noises he made on screen matched up to the ones he made with Timmy though, and he knows that that’s because sex with Timmy is real, and not an act.

Didn’t really make the noises any less sexy though.

Wanting to be able to feel Armie’s skin beneath his palms, and not just scratchy denim, Timmy reaches behind Armie to get a good grip on his jeans, and starts to try and yank them off – Armie’s dick still in his mouth.

When Armie realizes what’s happening, he tries his best to help, but by lifting his hips, he just makes his dick go further down Timmy’s throat, making them both groan. By some divine miracle, they did succeed in getting the jeans off, and Timmy throws them to a corner, not even caring where it lands.

Swirling his tongue around the head of Armie’s dick a final time, Timmy pulls off, replacing his mouth with his hand, jerking Armie off slowly, making him groan low in his throat.

Wiping his mouth on the back of his palm, Timmy stands up, steadying himself with one hand on Armie’s shoulder, and leans in to press a quick kiss to Armie’s lips, still slowly moving his hand up and down on his dick.

“Do you want to undress me?” He whispers into Armie’s mouth, giving the head of his dick a light squeeze, making Armie gasp before he nods, quickly fumbling for the zipper on Timmy’s jeans.

As soon as Armie pops the button open, the jeans fall down to the floor – too big as always – leaving Timmy in nothing but his black boxer briefs, his dick tenting them out. Timmy barely has time to react as Armie falls to his knees in front of him, burying his face in Timmy’s groin, taking a deep breath in through his nose – smelling him.

When Armie puts his mouth on his dick, on top of the boxers and sucking his precome through them, Timmy knows it’s payback time. “You taste so good, baby.” Armie whispers against Timmy’s dick, his breath somehow both hot and cold against him at the same time.

“Mmm.” Timmy moans. “You’d be able to taste me better if you – _shit_ – got my underwear out of the way.” He really didn’t expect his plea to work, but clearly the universe is on his side today, because Armie just wiggles his eyebrows and pushes the boxers down, easily taking all of Timmy into his mouth.

Timmy lets out a loud groan, and sinks his fingers into the hair at the back of Armie’s neck, accidentally pushing him even further down on his dick, essentially forcing Armie to deep-throat him, which he does with a surprised moan. Timmy is about three seconds away from blowing his load right then and there, and has to tap Armie’s cheek to get him to pull off.

As he pulls his mouth off of his dick, Timmy can see some drool run down the side of Armie’s mouth, wetting his chin, and he doesn’t know why that makes him so fucking hot, but it does. He can’t stop himself from dropping to his knees and licking Armie’s chin and pushing his tongue into his mouth – chasing the taste of himself in there.

Ending the kiss with a light peck to Armie’s cheek, Timmy rubs their noses together, smiling widely when he hears Armie’s light giggle. “Do you wanna go to bed?” Timmy whispers, looking up into Armie’s eyes, finding him smiling softly back at him as he nods.

They stand up together, Timmy laughing and poking Armie in the stomach when his knees crack. They both quickly discard of their t-shirts and climb onto the bed on their hands and knees, Armie getting settled on his back, while Timmy remains seated on his knees, looking down at every single naked inch of him with a smile.

“What?” Armie asks, a light blush already darkening his cheeks.

“Nothing.” Timmy whispers, shaking his head. “It’s just, you’re so beautiful.”

“Shut up.” Armie murmurs, hiding his face behind his hands, but Timmy just shakes his head, pushing Armie’s hands away, but he keeps his eyes closed, so Timmy reaches out and takes his chin between his thumb and index finger, so he couldn’t turn away and bury his face in the pillow.

“No, look at me.” Timmy commands quietly, seeing Armie’s Adam’s apple bob as he swallows deeply before opening his eyes, and with a soft smile Timmy leans in and kisses him. “You’re absolutely gorgeous, okay? I’m gonna keep telling you every single day until you believe me.”

“Are you…” Timmy starts as he pulls back from the kiss, rubbing his thumb against Armie’s cheekbone. “I mean, do you think you’re ready to, uhm…”

With a chuckle, Armie grins up at him. “You mean, am I ready to get fucked?” When Timmy just nods, Armie laughs before pushing himself up on his elbows, quickly stealing a kiss. “I’ve never been more ready for anything in my life.”

Hearing that, knowing he was just minutes away from getting to fuck Armie, Timmy groans low in his throat and grabs Armie by the back of the head and pulls him in for a fierce kiss. Armie immediately moans, and buries his fingers in Timmy’s hair, pulling on it and grinning into the kiss when it makes Timmy groan.

“You like that, huh?”Armie whispers against Timmy’s lips, and when he gives a breathless nod, Armie grins and pulls his head back, sinking his teeth into the skin of Timmy’s neck.

“ _Fuck_.” Timmy whines, and Armie just moans in agreement, giving Timmy’s neck one final bite before he soothes it with his tongue and pulls back to look into Timmy’s eyes.

“Yes, please.” Armie grins wickedly, licking his lips. “Fuck me, Timmy.”

Timmy lets out a guttural groan and practically launches himself at Armie, sucking his bottom lip into his mouth, biting down on it, making Armie moan into the kiss. Armie’s hands run up Timmy’s back, before settling themselves in his hair, and while he’d love nothing more than to keep this kiss going forever – they had _plans_.

Pulling back, Timmy swallows Armie’s whine as he kisses him one last time, before climbing off him and leaning over to open the nightstand drawer. It doesn’t take him all that long to locate the lube, since it’s literally the only thing in there, but he still holds it up for Armie to see as if he’d spent ages looking for it.

Armie lays down on his back, and smiles up at Timmy as he settles himself on his knees between his spread out legs. “You sure about this?” Timmy asks one last time, smiling as Armie immediately huffs out a laugh and rolls his eyes.

“Was I this annoying when I was asking you the same thing last week?” Armie asks, reaching for the lube and laying it on the bed next to his hips. When Timmy just nods, he laughs and pulls Timmy’s arm, bringing him down for a kiss.

It’s quite a sloppy kiss, both of them laughing a little too much for it to be anything else, but Timmy wouldn’t have had it any other way.

With one less peck to Armie’s lips, Timmy continues kissing his way down from Armie’s jaw to his neck, copying Armie’s move from before, and lightly biting down, making Armie gasp and grab onto his arm.

“Fuck.” Armie moans, and Timmy smirks against his skin, before licking his way down to Armie’s collarbone, and biting down there instead.

He continues kissing his way down Armie’s chest, unable to stop himself from rubbing his cheek against his chest hair, much to Armie’s amusement. “You beautiful weirdo.” Armie chuckles, but he quickly shuts up when Timmy takes his nipple into his mouth, swirling his tongue against it.

When he bites down on it, Armie lets out a deep moan, and his hips shoot up from the mattress, his dick desperately seeking friction. But Timmy just smirks, licking over his nipple one final time, before pushing Armie’s hips back down to the bed and shaking his head. “Nu-uh baby, _patience_.”

Armie whines in defeat, throwing his arm over his face, and murmuring “Please.”

Timmy grins, before flattening his tongue and dragging it, slowly, down Armie’s chest, between his abs, to finally dip into his belly button. When Armie’s dick brushes against his chin, and Armie lets out a wounded noise, face still hidden underneath his arm, Timmy giggles before wrapping his fingers around it, lightly jerking it.

Swirling his tongue around the head of Armie’s dick, he can’t help but moan at the taste of him. No matter how many times he’d gotten to do this so far, even with it literally being his job, he still never got tired of it.

He’s positive that sucking Armie’s dick would always be high up on his list of favorite things to do.

Sucking Armie’s dick into his mouth, he lets all the spit that he’d normally collect in his mouth drip down Armie’s shaft, using it to ease the way of his tongue as he licks down the vein on the underside of his dick, all the way down to his balls.

When he takes one of those into his mouth, Armie lets out a muffled swear, and Timmy finds himself laughing – even with his mouth full. The vibrations of his laugh must feel really good, because Armie pushes himself up on his elbows with a moan, looking down at Timmy as he keeps sucking on his balls.

“Fuck, Timmy!” Armie groans when Timmy wraps his fingers back around his dick, and starts to jerk him off, still tonguing his balls.

“Good?” Timmy breathes out with a smile, trailing his tongue down Armie’s perineum, but he stops himself before he reaches Armie’s opening.

“So good, baby, so good.” Armie whispers, completely lost in the pleasure Timmy was giving him.

Trailing his tongue back up, Timmy presses two quick kisses to his balls with a chuckle, before flattening his tongue and licks his way up Armie’s dick, swirling his tongue around the head a couple of times as he tightens his grip, and jerks him off much faster than he’d been doing so far.

Armie’s eyes have dropped close, but he has a beautiful smile on his face, and he keeps making the most wonderful noises down in his throat. Pulling his mouth off Armie’s dick, Timmy lets it fall from his grip as well, and giggles a little to himself as it slaps against Armie’s stomach.

Reaching for the lube Armie had discarded earlier, he pops the cap open – the sound making Armie open his eyes, too – and he squirts some into his hand.

“Lift your legs for me?” He whispers down at Armie who immediately nods, and does as he was told. But then he frowns, bringing his legs back down, and reaches behind him for a pillow, shoving it under his hips, letting out a tiny sigh of contentment.

When Timmy raises an eyebrow at him in question, Armie just smiles. “A better angle.” He explains quietly. “Makes it a little easier, for both of us.” Then he lifts his legs again, and Timmy could quickly see what he meant about the angle, he had much better access to Armie’s hole like this.

Crawling closer on his knees, Timmy kisses the inside of Armie’s knee, and touches his lubed up finger to Armie’s opening, slowly rubbing it around. As soon as Timmy’s finger comes down on him, Armie sucks in a quick breath, and holds it, the nervous tension in his muscles more than a little obvious.

“Shhh, relax.” Timmy whispers, kissing the inside of Armie’s knee again. “You trust me, right?” he asks, looking up at Armie’s face, who smiles back at him, and nods. “I’m gonna make this so good for you, I promise.” Timmy whispers, rubbing his non sticky hand in circles on Armie’s stomach. “You just need to relax for me.”

Armie closes his eyes, and takes a couple of deep breaths, shortly after, Timmy feels all the tension leave him, and he’s able to teasingly push the tip of his finger inside of him, making Armie whine low in his throat.

“Does that feel good, baby?” Timmy whispers, pushing his finger deeper inside of Armie, feeling him clench down on it. He can’t help but imagine how that would feel on his dick, and quickly has to reach down and give himself a squeeze, or else this was gonna end way too fucking quick.

“Fuck, so good, Tim.” Armie groans, pushing against Timmy’s hand. “More please, I… Baby. I need more.”

With a nod, Timmy slowly pulls his finger out, playfully shushing Armie as he whines at the loss. He gets up on his knees, and leans over Armie for a quick kiss, trailing his hand down Armie’s abs on the way back down. He’s unable to stop himself from reaching out and giving Armie’s dick a gently tug, before lubing up his fingers again, not that Armie seemed to mind.

If the pleased moan he’d released had been any indication, he seemed to be very pro any form of Timmy’s hands on him.

Deciding his fingers are sufficiently lubed up, he slowly pushes two of them back into Armie, who groans even louder, and once again, his hips lifts off the bed – but since it just gives him even better access this time, Timmy doesn’t scold him for it.

Scissoring his fingers inside of Armie, and feeling him loosening up around him is such an incredibly heady feeling, and Timmy absolutely loves it. _L_ _oves_ watching Armie writhe on his fingers, and can’t fucking wait to watch him do the same on his cock.

It was bound to be fucking beautiful.

Watching his fingers slide in and out of Armie’s hole, Timmy gets an idea, and smirks to himself as he leans down and licks around his fingers. The howl Armie lets out at the first touch of Timmy’s tongue, has Timmy giggling against his rim.

Lifting his head and looking down at Armie, Timmy lifts a finger to his own lips. “Shh, baby.” He murmurs, and as soon as Armie looks into his eyes, he grins wickedly, and curls one of the fingers he’s got inside of him – being incredibly lucky and finding Armie’s prostate on the first try.

Armie lets out a noise as if he’s been punched, before crying out, “Timmy, _fuck_ , I’m gonna!”

“No!” Timmy growls, quickly pulling his fingers out and grabbing Armie’s dick, squeezing it at the base, stopping his orgasm in its tracks. It makes Armie whine, and his legs fall back down to the bed as tears run down the side of his face, hitting the pillow.

“Not yet, I want you to come on my cock, not before that.” Timmy whispers, leaning down and kissing Armie’s eyelid, his tongue coming out to lick away any stray tears.

Then with a shrug, he leans in and kisses the tip of his nose, when Armie scrunches it up immediately, Timmy giggles, finally understanding why Armie loves doing that to him so much.

Armie runs his hand up Timmy’s back, looking up at him with a soft, slightly fucked out, smile. “Put your fingers back in me, please.”

Timmy smiles, leaning down for a quick kiss, rubbing his thumb against Armie’s bottom lip. “You really like it?”

“I really like it.” Armie nods, taking Timmy’s hand and laces their fingers together.

“Should have done this years ago, huh?” Timmy teases, but Armie just shakes his head. “No? But it feels good, right?” Timmy asks, slightly worried, but Armie just nods, which just makes Timmy even more confused. “But, if it feels good, then why…”

“It wouldn’t have been you.” Armie cuts him off, looking up into Timmy’s eyes with a soft smile. “If I’d done it earlier, yeah, it might have still felt good. But, it wouldn’t have been with you.”

“Oh.” Timmy bites down on his bottom lip with a smile, feeling his heart skip a beat at the look in Armie’s eyes.

Armie pushes himself up on his elbow again, and pats around on the bed, before frowning and lifting the duvet, until he finally finds the lube. He holds it up towards Timmy with a grin, handing it over without saying anything else.

Timmy takes it, because of course he does, and leans in, quickly kissing Armie before carefully pushing him to lie back down.

He lubes his fingers back up, and uses his other hand to guide Armie’s legs a little more apart, before pushing them back, making him hold them up again. “We can switch positions if you want?” Timmy whispers, feeling his own muscles protest just by watching Armie, but he just shakes his head.

Slowly rubbing the pad of his index finger over Armie’s hole, Timmy grins as he feels it open up to his touch right away. He keeps his touch light, just barely letting the tip of his finger dip into Armie’s opening, smirking when Armie whines.

“Tell me you want it.” Timmy says playfully, still rubbing his finger over Armie’s opening, not letting him have any of the stretch he’s so obviously craving. “Go on, tell me, or I’m gonna jerk myself off and leave you hanging.”

“What? No!” Armie lets his legs drop back down to the mattress, and sits up, grabbing Timmy by the back of the neck and pulling him in for a kiss. “Please, baby, please, put your fingers back inside me. I want it, I want _you_ , please.” He mutters against Timmy’s lips, gasping when Timmy teases the tip of his dick with his finger.

He slowly trails his finger down Armie’s dick towards his balls, giving them a light tug, before continuing down towards his opening, and slipping one finger all the way inside, making Armie’s eyes flutter shut as he moans. “Well, since you’re asking so nicely.” Timmy smirks.

Softly kissing Armie’s lips, he gently pushes his shoulder, making him lie back down, his legs immediately lifting up to give him all the access he’d need. Timmy smiles, pulling his finger out and before Armie even had the chance to whine, he pushed back in with three.

He teases Armie’s prostate with the tip of his finger a couple of times, but he never touches it long enough for Armie to feel the full effect of it, just in case he’d shoot off before Timmy even got inside him.

Even though Armie groaned loudly in frustration every time, pushing his hips down on Timmy’s hand, chasing his touch, Timmy didn’t let him have it, because denying him it had been Armie’s idea in the first place.

He’d been the one to say that if Timmy found his prostate, teasing was fine, but since Armie wasn’t used to prostate simulation all bets were off – so they’d have to go by the better safe that sorry principle, and no matter how much he wanted it, Timmy wasn’t going to let him have it. Not this time.

Timmy knows Armie is more than ready for his dick by now, but he’s going to keep fingering him until he asks for it, simply because hearing Armie beg was so fucking hot it was almost enough to have Timmy coming all on its own.

“Please, baby, please” Armie moans, looking up at Timmy a little while later, still moving his hips against Timmy’s hand, riding his fingers.

“Please, what?” Timmy licks his lips, looking back at Armie with a smirk, laughing a little as Armie immediately rolls his eyes.

“Please, _fuck me_.”

Timmy slowly pulls his fingers out, quickly wiping them on the sheet, and even though he’d asked for it, Armie still whines loudly at the loss. Timmy leans in for a quick kiss, swallowing Armie’s complaint of feeling way too empty.

Reaching for the lube and quickly lubing his dick up, Timmy settles himself on his knees between Armie’s legs, looking into Armie’s eyes as he rubs his dick against Armie’s hole, making both of them groan.

“You ready?” He whispers, looking from his dick to Armie’s face, who’s chewing on his bottom lip, obviously nervous. But as soon as he meets Timmy’s gaze, he takes a deep breath, smiles, and relaxes.

“Please.” Armie breathes out, reaching for Timmy’s hand, which is currently clutching Armie’s hip, and giving it a squeeze. “Fuck me, Timmy.”

With a nod, Timmy slowly pushes into Armie, groaning and closing his eyes at the tight heat of him on his dick. It’s more than a little overwhelming, he’d forgotten just how wet, and tight, everything was.

Armie doesn’t say a word the entire time Timmy sinks into him, only when he bottoms out does he let out a guttural noise, clutching Timmy’s hips and pulling him closer. Timmy had thought they’d have to take things slow at first, give Armie a chance to adjust, but Armie clearly had other plans, because as soon as he’s regained his breath, he starts moving his hips against Timmy, making his dick move inside of him.

“Fuck me.” Armie says darkly, running his fingernails down Timmy’s back, and that little hint of pain in the pleasure makes his head spin as he lets out a moan, before pulling all the way out, and slamming back in.

It must have been exactly what Armie was craving, because he groans and pushes his hips down against Timmy’s again. “Yes, just like that! So good, baby, so good.”

For the next few minutes, all that can be heard is the crude sound of skin slapping against skin, and the small moans that neither Timmy nor Armie are able to stop themselves from making. It’s a lot faster, and harder than Timmy had anticipated, kind of like what the first time Armie fucking him _should_ have been.

But it feels so fucking good, he wouldn’t have it any other way. Even with the drops of sweat he can feel run down into his ass crack, it’s absolutely fucking perfect.

Letting himself drop down against Armie, only his hips still moving, Timmy captures his lips in a messy kiss – both of them too out of breath to be able to kiss properly. He bites down on Armie’s bottom lip as he rolls his hips, grinning against his mouth as Armie clenches down on his dick, and howls.

He’d found it, _finally._

Not that he’d been actively searching for it this entire time, but he definitely wanted Armie to experience what a prostate orgasm could feel like.

“Fuck baby” Armie breathes out, looking up at him in wonder. “Right there.”

Timmy nods, and sits up to get better leverage to fuck into him properly. Grabbing a hold of Armie’s legs, he fucks into him, much harder than he’d been doing so far. He keeps aiming for that same spot, and knows he’s hitting it dead on when Armie whines loudly before going completely silent.

He can feel Armie sporadically clenching down on him, more often and tighter than before, so he knows he’s not far off from coming. With a smirk he leans down to whisper in Armie’s ear.

“You gonna come, babe?” He whispers, somehow finding enough strength to fuck into him even harder. “Huh? You gonna come for me?”

With a loud shriek, Armie clenches down on Timmy’s dick so hard he can’t even move, and comes completely untouched. Come splattering onto his chest, Timmy grins and bends down to lick it up, feeling Armie loosening around him enough that he can start thrusting slowly.

He only has a couple more thrusts in him, before he buries himself in Armie’s heat and comes inside of him with a grunt.

While Timmy had originally planned to be more graceful in the afterglow, he finds himself just flopping down on top of Armie, both of them giggling as they try to kiss while being so out of breath they could barely purse their lips. Armie runs his palm up and down Timmy’s sweaty back, occasionally slapping his ass, setting off another round of giggles.

Eventually they get their breath back, and their sweaty bodies sticking together is starting to get more gross than hot, so Timmy sits up, but he can’t help but grin as he sees that some of Armie’s come has transferred onto him.

Even though he’s not wearing a condom, reaching down and holding the base of his dick as he pulls out is a habit by now. He pulls out extremely slowly, because he’s more than a little oversensitive, so he can’t even begin to imagine how Armie must be feeling. But the way Armie’s face twists up in a slight grimace when Timmy finally manages to get his dick all the way out, makes it fairly obvious that they need to do this part a lot quicker the next time.

Timmy isn’t used to fucking people bare, so when his come starts dripping out of Armie’s hole, he can’t stop himself from reaching out to touch, and even though he knows it’s impossible, but he still tries to push it back inside.

As the tip of his finger slips inside of Armie, he sucks in a pained breath, and Timmy looks up at him with a sheepish smile. “Sorry, I just… I couldn’t help myself, you were… You were _dripping_ with me, it’s – fuck, so fucking hot.”

Armie smiles, shakes his head, and pulls him in for a kiss. “You’re fucking hot.” He mumbles against Timmy’s lips, making him laugh.

When they suddenly hear Luca’s voice call cut, Timmy startles more than a little – he’d completely forgotten he was even there.

“That was absolutely perfect.” Luca smiles, and if Timmy didn’t know any better, he’d say he had tears in his eyes. “I’ll leave you alone to clean up.” And with that, Luca and the camera man left the room.

Armie takes one look at Timmy, and laughs. “You forgot he was there, didn’t you?”

“Yeah.” Timmy smiles sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck. “Didn’t you?”

With a shrug, Armie reaches out to cup Timmy’s cheek, rubbing his thumb against his cheekbone. “I didn’t think I would, but, yeah. The second you put your dick in me, it was just you and me.”

The day their clip went live, Luca’s servers went down after just 15 minutes, there were so many people wanting to watch it. But instead of panicking at the cost of a new server eating into his profit margins, Luca had just laughed, and bought a much bigger server. Hosting only their video.

Usually the previews get the most views, since they’re free, but even though access to the full length clip required people to sign up for a membership that cost 45$ for a month, the majority chose to spend that money to be able to watch the clip in full.

Within a week, it was the most watched clip on Luca’s site.

“You sure you don’t want to do any more movies?” Luca asked Timmy a couple of weeks later when he and Armie are having dinner at his place. “The amount of people requesting more of you, you could have a very lucrative career”

Timmy lifts the glass of wine to his mouth, raising an eyebrow at Luca, before lightly shaking his head. Turning his gaze towards Armie, he smiles widely as he lays his hand on top of Armie’s upturned palm, and laces their fingers together. “Nah, thanks man, but I’ve got everything I want right here.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaaand we're done. Sad.  
> *Nelly Furtado voice* Why do all good things come to an end?  
> Honestly, thank you so much for following this fic, I had a lot of fun writing it for you ❤️
> 
> Also, even though I don't actively mention it, the reason they're fucking without a condom is because Luca is really into the whole au naturel side of things, and doesn't want there to be any type of barrier between them as they film. Something about love and blah blah blah. I had a whole conversation typed up that I threw out cause it really didn't fit in with the end result. So, now you know ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> Come talk to me on tumblr if you wanna, @anephemeralmind over there too.


End file.
